Bloody Roar: The Flame
by Beastman
Summary: This is the end. thank you all for reading! And look for my spin-off "Immortal" in the near future! ^_^
1. Ch 1: The Sword of Masamune

Bloody Roar: The Flame *I don't own any of the BR characters. Kane Darkholm is my own creation. *  
  
Chapter 1: The sword of Masamune  
  
Uriko walked steadily towards the doors of her school. She couldn't wait to get outside and see Kenji. Today they were headed to a fair with a new student from America, Kane Darkholm. She emerged, having to shield her eyes from the early springtime sun. She spotted Kenji sitting near the flower garden.  
  
"Hey Kenji!" Uriko called out to her "friend". Kenji looked up and acknowledged her presence, as Uriko looked up into a nearby tree, seeing a young, red haired man. "Hey Kane, you coming too?"  
  
Kane was usually laid back and relaxed, but many people were afraid of him. He likes to keep to himself, an rarely spoke to anyone. He was a zoanthrope as well, and the raven was his beast form.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to stop by my house first."  
  
"Okay, me and Kenji will go with you!"  
  
Kenji and Uriko followed Kane to his home. He asked them to stay in his room as he went to check in. They looked around at his impressive sword collection until Kane came back  
  
"Have a thing for sharp things, don't you?" Uriko asked  
  
"Yeah," Kane replied walking towards a diamond case. Inside it held a single, curved blade, approximately six feet in length. "This," he said, "is the pride of my collection. A blade forged by Masamune himself."  
  
Uriko scratched her head, as Kenji looked on, impressed by the sword. "So umm, are we taking Kenji's car to the festival?"  
  
"No," Kane said leading them outside, "we're taking mine." A sleek black limousine pulled up. This time it was Uriko's turn to be impressed.  
  
The ride was quit, with Uriko sitting close to Kenji. Kane remained silent, until Uriko noticed his discomfort. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was a loner, even more so than Kenji. But Kenji always had her, while Kane was always alone. She whispered in Kenji's ear, and slid away.  
  
"Don't," Kane said, "I've accepted my loneliness. This is your night, after all."  
  
The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful as they pulled up to the fairgrounds. Uriko dragged Kenji on all the rides, while Kane sat back, and kept to himself. When the fair closed, Kane's driver returned him home.  
  
"I can have my driver take you home to." He offered.  
  
"No," Uriko said, "It's a nice night for a walk."  
  
Uriko and Kenji and walked towards her home, hand in hand. "Kenji, I'm worried."  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Kane. You ever notice the way he looks at us, when we're together?"  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't worry about it. Kane's a good man."  
  
"If you say so.we're here."  
  
"Good night, Riko."  
  
"You know, Yugo and Alice are still in America with Gado," She said coyly leading Kenji to her house. She lay Kenji on her bed and stripped off his shirt. She giggled as she took hers off and laid down to kiss him, as their lips met, Kenji pushed her off.  
  
"Someone's out there." He said.. 


	2. Ch 2: The Sparring Match

Ch. 2: The Sparring Match  
  
*This one's a bit on the long side, but I really wanted to get the fight scene in. And Tiger5913, thanks for the encouraging words. Don't worry. As they say, "the best is yet to come."*  
  
"How do you know.?" Uriko asked.  
  
"I heard a noise." Kenji replied. Eying the doorway. He was tensed to the max as the creeping steps moved closer. He was ready to pounce at any second to protect his girlfriend (although they both new she didn't need it). Slowly the footsteps crept, until Uriko's door squeaked open and a voice pierced the darkness.  
  
"Meow?" it asked. Kenji fell forward, onto his face. It was only the kitten he had gotten her for Christmas. Uriko climbed onto his back and looked at the little kitten.  
  
"You can stare down Shenlong and not even flinch, you can fight against your own best friend, you can even stand to be around that awful Busuzima long enough to choke him with his own tongue, but you scared by. Mr. Fluffles?"  
  
Kenji groaned and buried his head in Uriko's pillow. It wasn't often he made a mistake, but when he did it was a doozy. "So the great ninja Kenji is human after all?" she rubbing her hands up and down his back. "You're awfully tense tonight," she said kneading her hands into the small of Kenji's back."  
  
"Mmmmmmm, that feels good." He said softly. "You know, Riko, you could always become a professional masseuse."  
  
"Nah, I'm relying on you for my income," she said jokingly.  
  
"Hmm.The Magic Fingers of Uriko.."  
  
"Flatterer," she giggled. "Heeeey, was that a joke? From you? Will wonders never cease?"  
  
"I guess you just have that effect on people."  
  
Uriko smiled to herself, bent down and kissed Kenji lightly on his cheek, then went back to work on massaging his back.  
  
"Why are we going to Kane's place?" Kenji asked the next morning.  
  
"Because it's spring break, Yugo and Alice are on their honeymoon, and I'm bored! Besides, you said yourself that Kane's a good person."  
  
"I know but.. there's just something not right about him.."  
  
"Come off it, he's just having trouble adjusting. Actually." she said. "What?"  
  
"He reminds me a lot of you a while back."  
  
Uriko walked up to Kane's house. He had practically the whole house to himself, just a few servants and his limo driver. His father, Raven Darkholm, was the sole owner of RavenTech, now the world's largest biogenetics firm. He was always away, this time in Brazil meeting with some former Tylon scientists.  
  
Kane's butler, Amagasaki answered the door. He led them to a small dojo built in the compound. Inside they spotted Kane practicing with a dummy, when he noticed the two.  
  
"Hey Kenji, Uriko. Just gimme a little while to take a shower and all.."  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you were a martial artist." Uriko interrupted  
  
"Yeah, my uncle, Erik, was a prominent Vale Tudo fighter. He taught me everything I know."  
  
"Heeeeey, why don't you and Kenji have a sparring match?"  
  
Kenji gave Uriko a look that seemed to say "what the Hell?" while Kane seemed all for it. "If you don't, Kenji, then I will."  
  
Kenji gave an audible groan. Uriko did this all the time to pressure him to do things. Reluctantly, he agreed, handed Uriko his coat, and stepped into the middle of the ring with Kane. From her vantage point, she could marvel at the size difference between Kenji and Kane, Kenji was fairly small and slight, relying on speed to defeat his opponents, while Kane was a giant. He was nearly seven feet tall and weighed in at 300 lbs. She giggled at the thought of Kenji beating him. "Kenji the Giant Killer" she mused to herself.  
  
"Okay.GO!" she yelled. Kenji made the first attack, a quick kick that Kane easily parried. He swung wide for a punch that Kenji ducked under, and delivered a blow to his stomach. He attempted a follow up attack, but Kane caught his arm. Kane used the leverage to knock Kenji to the ground, and tried to deliver a blow to the downed ninja. Kenji kick flipped up, avoiding the attack and made one of his own, a spinning kick that Kane avoided. He tried to go for an uppercut, put Kenji's speed allowed him to recover in time to parry it, and deliver a flipping kick to Kane's jaw. The giant staggered, and took a few steps back.  
  
"Round One goes to you, Kenji. But now it's my turn. Kane ran at Kenji, to deliver a wide right hook. Kenji prepared to block the blow, but was surprised when the attack never came. He realized too late that the punch was a feint for a sweep kick. Kenji was knocked off his feet, and could only watched as Kane fell in tandem, driving his elbow into Kenji's stomach and knocking the wind out of him. Kenji slowly rose from the attack, only to be knocked down again by a kick to the head. Kenji recovered his wits, landed on his hands, and prepared to flip back up. But as he was in the air he felt a strong pair of arms grab his legs. Kenji looked genuinely surprised as he was flung onto Kane's shoulders and brought down in a powerbomb. As quick as Kenji could see, Kane switched his grip, swung around, and put Kenji into a Boston Crab. Kenji's back screamed in pain as he tapped the ground in a gesture of submission. Kane let go, and offered his hand to the fallen ninja.  
  
"You're pretty good," was all Kenji could say.  
  
"You're not bad either," Kane said shaking Kenji's hand. Kane made his way to the shower, and told them he'd be back in a few minutes as they walked by Uriko, Kenji looked over to his girlfriend. He was red with embarrassment. He knew she'd never let him live this down.  
  
"Uriko? I think I'm gonna need another one of those massages." he said with a groan of pain. 


	3. Ch 3: Mall Rats

Ch. 3: Mall Rats  
  
*Hello! This is the Beastman. I realized that this story was straying a bit from the Suspense tale I intended it to be, so that's why I changed the genre. *  
  
Kane walked out of his private shower room dressed in a black leather jacket and red sunglasses. He led them to a garage full of cars.  
  
"Are we taking the limo again?" Uriko asked inquisitively.  
  
"No, I hate riding in that stuffy old thing," Kane replied. "This is what we're taking."  
  
He stopped at a red and black motorcycle with a decal of the Masamune sword that he kept in his room. It ha a sidecar painted in the same manner. Kane tossed Kenji and Uriko a pair of matching helmets.  
  
"Those are for you. Don't worry, I have plenty."  
  
Kane climbed on the bike as Kenji sat in the sidecar, and Uriko climbed in on top of him.  
  
"Now don't you two try any funny business in there," Kane said sarcastically as the motorcycle pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Kenji asked.  
  
"The mall!" Uriko answered.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"Because," Kane answered, "she knew you'd bitch and moan about it all day if she did, and we would have ended up staying at home playing tiddlywinks.  
  
Uriko giggled in agreement.  
  
They pulled up to the mall fifteen minutes later, and climbed off the bike. Kenji and Uriko pulled off their helmets and walked towards the mall. An audible grumble was heard coming from Kenji.  
  
"If you hungry, I think some bugs splattered on your helmet."  
  
Kenji looked at him with a slightly irritated look.  
  
"What? You are a mole after all! Moley moley moley moley MOLE! How about some guacaMOLE?"  
  
Uriko burst out laughing, while Kenji stayed silent.  
  
"C'mon Kenji, lighten up. Your gonna pop a blood vessel if you keep like that!" Kane said. As they walked in Kane pointed out a menu that had guacamole on it. Even Kenji let out a slight chuckle.  
  
The three emerged from the mall a few hours later, Kenji and Kane weighted with bags until they could barely stand.  
  
"Uh oh, I don't think we have enough room in the motorcycle for all this."  
  
"Don't worry," Kane said, "I called the limo as soon as we left the first store."  
  
"Goody!" Uriko exclaimed. Kane leaned over to Kenji  
  
"How do you manage?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea," he replied as the limo pulled up.  
  
"Kenuichio will take you two home. I'll see ya later, okay? I'll meet you there at about 6, okay?"  
  
"Bye Kane!" Uriko yelled as Kenji loaded up the trunk.  
  
Kane made his way home on his motorcycle. The wind rushed past him, giving him feel of exhilaration he loved. He turned the sharp corner to his driveway, and noticed a familiar red scooter. He groaned as he pulled up and walked through the door.  
  
"Hajime, what the Hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh, ho! You're finally home lad," the eccentric Dr. Busuzima said.  
  
"Get out of my home, now!"  
  
"Tsk tsk, that is no way to speak to your elders, boy. I guess I'll have to pay a visit to another old 'friend' of mine."  
  
Kane lost his temper and grabbed Busuzima by the throat, slamming his head into the wall. "You go anywhere near them, and I swear to God I will break your neck."  
  
Busuzima gasped for air as Kane through him out the front door. He climbed onto his scooter and rode off. "I'll be back, you lousy little punk!" he screamed. Kane merely wiped his forehead, and walked back into his house. He had to get ready for tonight. Uriko had set him up with a friend of hers, and they were all going to the movies tonight. Inside his room, he unpacked some clothes she had told him to wear, and laid them on the bed. He lay down next to them, and drifted off to sleep  
  
"I'll be damned if I let Busuzima do anything to them." 


	4. Ch 4: Double Date

Ch. 4: Double Date  
  
*Here we go, this is where this story gets it's R rating. Get ready for some Keniko action (I know you've been waiting for this, Tiger ^_~). Gotta give my fans what they want. Also, more of Kane's past is fleshed out. This is a long one. *  
  
Kane woke from his light slumber and looked at his alarm clock.  
  
"Shit, it's 6:55! I'm supposed to meet Uriko and Kenji ay 7:00!"  
  
Kane hurriedly threw on his clothes, his red bandanna and his favorite leather trench coat, and ran out to his motorcycle, grabbing a tan bag on the way. He burned rubber out of his driveway and raced down the street. He checked his watch, it was 7:01. He cursed himself again and again.  
  
Kenji tapped his foot as he checked his watch.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be here," Uriko assured him. "See, here he comes."  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Kane said as he pulled up.  
  
"It's about time." Uriko said. "Here's your date for tonight, Sarah."  
  
Kane's jaw nearly dropped when he saw her. His cold blue eyes locked with her inviting green eyes, and he studied her body in detail. Her black and red highlighted hair fell onto her shoulders, slender, yet strong. His eyes traveled down her perfect hourglass frame to her long, slender legs. Her breast were only slighter larger than Uriko's, just the perfect size in his opinion. She was perfectly toned, her musculature visible but not obtrusive. She wore a black tank top under a green see-through shirt, leather gloves, and black leather pants. If it weren't for Kane's sense of self-control, he'd probably be drooling right now.  
  
"This is when you say 'hello,'" Uriko whispered to him.  
  
"Kane took a step forward and presented Sarah a single red rose. "Hi, I'm Kane. Kane Darkholm."  
  
"Sarah Reilly," she replied with a nervous smile.  
  
Kenji finally spoke up, "So, Uriko and I are taking the car, I assume you two are taking the motorcycle."  
  
"Of course." Kane said taking something out of his bag. "Here. This is for you." He tossed a black helmet to Sarah. She smiled, and put it on. Kenji and Uriko headed to his car, an American made Plymouth Prowler, while Kane climbed onto his custom Harley, and Sarah sat behind him. "Hold on tight," he warned as he started the bike up. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and rested her head against his back. Kane's eyes widened and his breathing stopped for a moment. He was on edge, the only time he ever felt anything like this was before a fight. "Get a hold of yourself, Darkholm," he thought as he started his bike up.  
  
In the car behind them Kenji looked a little concerned. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.  
  
"Sarah's been begging me for three weeks to introduce her to Kane. And we both know how lonely Kane is. Are you questioning my judgment?" She shot back with a feign of irritation.  
  
"No. Its just that.. ummmm.. uh.."  
  
Uriko loved making Kenji squirm. It was amusing to her how the normally cold and efficient man could be made so nervous with the simplest question. She giggled, clueing Kenji in on her joking intent.  
  
Less than ten minutes later they were sitting in the theatre, sitting through the opening previews. Kenji sat with his arm around Uriko, while Kane and Sarah sat next to them. Kane rose. "I'm going to get some popcorn. Anybody want anything?" he asked  
  
"Could you get me a soda? Pepsi or Coke is fine," Sarah said.  
  
Uriko decided to follow him to the lobby. He placed his order and sighed heavily. "Just relax, Kane. You have nothing to be so nervous about."  
  
"I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Have a little confidence. Talk to her, put your arm around her. Just trust me, okay?"  
  
Kane sighed again, and headed towards the theatre with the soda. He handed it to Sarah, who gave esteemed thanks, and sat back down. The movie started. It was the stereotypical chick flick, chosen by Uriko and Sarah. As the movie dragged on, Sarah rested her head against Kane's chest. He felt nervous at first, but remembered what Uriko told him, and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
The movie ended around 10:00, and the quartet made their way to the parking lot. It was dark, and none of them could see the six people who menacingly made their way towards them. One snuck up behind Sarah, and grabbed her by the throat, brandishing a knife.  
  
"Give me what I want, our little girly gets it."  
  
Kane had started to approach when Sarah did a perfect backward flip, freeing her from his grasp, and grabbed his head with her legs, and threw him to the ground. She took out another thug with a Samba to a slippery kick. Uriko took out another, as Kenji disarmed two, allowing Kane to dispatch them. Two of the thugs, apparently the leaders, stepped up.  
  
"You're pretty good," one said, "but there's more to us than meets the eye!"  
  
With that, the two transformed into a bull and a rhinoceros.  
  
"No." Kane thought to himself. He didn't know how Sarah would react if she knew he was a zoanthrope. But he didn't really have a choice. He looked to her, only to see that Sarah had a surprise for him. Before his eyes she transformed into a dove!  
  
"I'm sorry, Kane. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't."  
  
"It's okay." He said transforming into a raven. The two smiled, and pounced on the thugs. Kane tossed the bull into the air and kicked him across the lot, as Sarah did the same. The two reverted to human, and made a hasty retreat.  
  
***  
  
Later, Kenji and Uriko made their way home. "I believe it is mission accomplished," Uriko said hanging up her jacket."  
  
"I have to admit, you are amazing," Kenji replied wrapping his arms around him. She led him to the bedroom and peppered him with kisses. Speedily she removed his shirt and rubbed her hands up and down his body. She rose and removed her shirt, and laid back down on Kenji, pressing her breasts into him. She kissed him quickly as he rolled her over, and removed her pants. She rose to meet him as his dropped to the floor, and He went inside her. The two quickly established a rhythm, as they gentle rocked back and forth over a sea of pleasure.  
  
Uriko held Kenji tightly as they felt a familiar sensation wash over them. For a moment, the world melted away, and only they remained. They saw nothing, heard nothing, and even smelled nothing but each other. They were lost in the moment. The climax spread over them and Uriko let out a scream of ecstasy. Slowly, her breathing slowed, and she lay down next to her lover. Minutes passed, and they merely lay there, while in their minds they were two doves riding in each other current. When her strength returned, Uriko nestled herself in Kenji's arms. "Uh, Kenji?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Yugo and Alice don't come home 'till next week, right?"  
  
"Right," Kenji replied assuredly. "Good, then we have time to wash the sheets," She said with a laugh.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, across town, Kane bid Sarah goodbye as she walked up the walkway to her house. They had resolved to see each other the next night on a picnic with Kenji and Uriko, at least until Sarah was comfortable enough around him. Kane laughed to himself at that thought as he sped home. He couldn't wait to get to sleep so that he may see Sarah in his dreams, and tomorrow. It was amazing how much they had in common. Both Zoanthropes with similar beast forms, and both used Brazilian fighting style, him Vale Tudo and her Capoeira. Their life stories were also similar, both grew up alone, and both had bad experiences in the past. "I have to thank Uriko next time I see her." He considered taking a detour to her place, but something told him it might not be a good idea.  
  
He came up to his driveway, and passed by a large tree. The wind shifted, and he noticed a familiar odor.  
  
"You can come out, Busuzima."  
  
"Heeheehee, she's quite the looker. You really lucked out this time."  
  
"What do you want, Hajime?" he asked irritated.  
  
"You know what I want. The samples, now."  
  
Kane tossed two vials, each with several brown hairs. Busuzima caught them in mid air. "Ahhhh, the DNA samples of Uriko and Kenji. With these I will craft the future! Hahahahahaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"Do what you will, Hajime. Just keep me out of it! Our deal is over."  
  
"Oooooh! Feisty! But make no mistake; you are on my call list. Suckers like you are tooooo hard to come by!" Busuzima said as he pranced away.  
  
Kane clenched his fists, and stormed inside the house. 


	5. Ch 5: Confession in the Cherry Blossoms

Ch. 5: Confession in the Cherry Blossoms.  
  
*Never fear all my Beastamaniacs! I have no intention of ending this one for a while. I still have a lot of story to tell. be prepared for even more fleshing out of Kane's character, as well as his relationship with Sarah, and his friendship with Uriko and Kenji. Enjoy! *  
  
Sleep did not come easily to Kane Darkholm. He tossed and turned as darkened figures pointed and taunted him. Apparitions of Uriko and Kenji haunted him throughout the night. "How could you betray us?" They seemed to say. Then he saw Sarah, he reached out to her, but she seemed forever out of his reach. She turned and left, leaving Kane all alone.  
  
He awoke in a cold sweat. The sun was peaking over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day. Today was the picnic, but he didn't know if he could face them. He had to, though. But he would make sure that this picnic was the best they'd ever been on. He picked up his cell phone and made a few calls.  
  
After his calls were made, he made his way to the shower. He wished Sarah was with him, but he would see her soon. He looked into the mirror and pulled his long, stringy red hair into a neat ponytail. He then walked to his closet. He pulled out a black turtle necked sweater, and a black pair of slacks. He put a black, diamond-studded belt on over it, a Rolex watch, and grabbed his favorite black sunglasses, a black barrette and leather trench coat. On his way he grabbed a bouquet of roses he ordered for Sarah. He walked out to a black limousine and climbed into the back. It pulled out and up the street until it reached Sarah's house. Kenuichio hit the horn as Kane waited outside with the bouquet in hand. He smiled broadly as she walked up the walkway.  
  
"Milady? Your chariot awaits." he said with a grin, handing her the bouquet.  
  
"We're only going on a picnic." She said wrapping her arms around him, "aren't you a little overdressed?"  
  
"I don't think so. But if you do, maybe we can do something about it later," he said as she giggled, gave him a peck on the cheek, and climbed into the limo. It then made it's way to Uriko's house, where she and Kenji were waiting.  
  
"Showoff." Kenji said flatly as his limo came into view.  
  
"Are you jealous?" his girlfriend jabbed.  
  
Kenji glanced at her as the Limo pulled up. He and Sarah got out.  
  
"Aren't you a little."? Uriko began to ask.  
  
"Overdressed? So I've been told," Kane said to Sarah's amusement.  
  
They grabbed the blankets, the food and all they needed for the picnic, and went off in the limo.  
  
"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Uriko asked.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I found a better spot for our picnic."  
  
"Huh.okay!" Uriko said in her usual cheerful manner. Kenji remained silent.  
  
The limo pulled up to a small airport. The four made their way to a helicopter, and Kane sat in the pilot seat. Sarah sat next to him, and Kenji and Uriko in back. He pulled up on the throttle, the helicopter rose slowly. He hit the accelerator and it took off.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Sarah asked over the deafening rotor blades.  
  
"You'll see" Kane shouted.  
  
*** Less than an hour later they saw where. Kane knew one Hell of a picnic spot, halfway up Mt. Fuji on a secluded plateau full of cherry blossoms. That swirled in the light springtime breeze. Kenji sat quietly with Uriko, when Kane and Sarah took in the view.  
  
"It's so beautiful up here." She said in amazement.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Kane said, drawing her closer.  
  
"That has got to be the most cornball line I've ever heard," she responded mockingly. He looked down into her eyes, nearly losing himself in the ocean of green. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her. He knew that line was corny, but he meant it with all his heart. She was perfect in every way her body, her hair, her eyes, her lips, everything. He thought for the first time, he might be in love. Slowly he drew her close, her mouth opening to invite his. Their tongues frolicked like two old friends in a moist meadow, and for those few precious seconds, the world melted away. They were alone in their minds, with only the cherry blossoms swirling around as company. Slowly, reluctantly, they pulled apart for a breath of oxygen.  
  
"Wow," she whispered, smiling broadly, before they kissed again. A few feet away, Uriko looked on in utmost happiness for them.  
  
"Ya know, it's nice helping people. You should try it sometime Kenji," she said.  
  
"I do, Riko," he responded.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the little things like this that are the most satisfying," she said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
The sun had begun to set when Sarah and Kane returned from the cliff to the blanket. Uriko set out the food. Sandwiches, her specialty, while Kane had brought the finest wine money could buy. They drank and ate their fill, until the sun had long rested under the horizon. All the time though, when his attention wasn't on Uriko, Kenji scrutinized Kane. Something was wrong, and he knew it. It wasn't until late at night that he decided to say something.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" he asked out of the blue.  
  
"Wha.. what do you mean?" he said nervously.  
  
"You're nervous about something. You have been all day. Your breathing is off, even more than when you first met Sarah. What's going on?"  
  
Sarah was about to defend her new boyfriend when Kane spoke up. "I guess I should tell you," he said standing up, letting Sarah's grip on his arm loosen. He made his way to the helicopter, and pulled out a long, slender package. "I made a deal with the devil, and he reigned on his end."  
  
The others looked on in shock and confusion.  
  
"When we were at the movies the other night, I took some hair samples from you two, and I." he couldn't bring himself to say it, "I gave them to Dr. Hajime Busuzima."  
  
Kenji got up, but Uriko held down his arm. "Let him have his say," she said.  
  
"I will not try to excuse my actions, but please allow me to tell you why. Five years ago, my mother took ill. She spent some time in the hospital, until my father had her transferred her to a RavenTech lab in order to cure her. That was the last time I saw her. A few months after I met you two, I received a call from a Dr. Hajime Busuzima. He said he knew where my mother was, but I'd only see her if I gave him DNA samples from you. I had no choice, I'm afraid he may do something terrible to her." He unsheathed the Masamune blade from the package. "I'm prepared to pay the price for my betrayal." He tossed the blade to the ground, and stood with his back to them.  
  
Uriko looked at the sword, then at Kane. "It was a few years ago. A man named Shenlong, then leader of the ZLF, kidnapped my mother, Mitsuko. I was prepared to do whatever it took to get her back. I know what you're going through."  
  
Kenji then stood, picked up the blade, and walked over to Kane. He stood in front of him, and Kane prepared himself to receive Kenji's judgment. Kenji lifted the blade, and dug it into the ground. He looked up at the surprised Kane, placed his hand on his shoulder, and simply nodded. Kane regained his composure, and nodded back. Kenji walked back, and sat next to Uriko. Kane turned around, and locked his eyes with Sarah's. He sighed, and with tearful eyes said "I'm sorry, Sarah."  
  
She simply stood, walked over, and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't say anything. Just shut up and hold me," She said as tears filled up her eyes. And it's there they stood as the cherry blossoms fluttered in the wind. 


	6. Ch 6: Perspectives

Ch. 6: Perspectives  
  
*I know this chapter, as well as the last one is a bit mushy, but I seem to be really good at this stuff. ^_^ *  
  
Sarah awoke as the sun penetrated the tent canopy. She was surprised she didn't see Kane near her. He had provided tents for the evening, and they stayed the night on the plateau. She went to sleep nestled in Kane's arms, and she marveled at the fact he didn't try anything. She would have let him, but she was amazed at his self-control, especially after all the noise Kenji and Uriko made. He just kept her warm, having sacrificed his own sleeping bag to her. He was truly perfect for her. He was generous, kind, and honorable. She began to feel something just after they first met, and the kiss on the cliff only assured her further of her feelings. And last night, when he prepared to pay the ultimate price for failing his friends, it was then she was certain of how she felt about him.  
  
On the cliff, Kane looked over the serene morning landscape. He reflected on the events of the past night, and how they had impacted him. He had prepared himself to die for his betrayal, but he was still scared to death. He wasn't afraid of dying, he was afraid of never seeing Sarah again. His eyes filled with tears at the thought. They had known each other for only a few days, but she brought him something he never had; but he couldn't remember its name. All his life he was alone, his family ignored him, and Kenji and Uriko were his only real friends. But now there was something more in his life, something new. A smile crept over his face as he felt her arms wrap around his body, and her head rest on his back; just like during the motorcycle ride that first night. Somewhere deep in his mind, he remembered the name of that feeling he could name before; hope.  
  
Uriko slowly opened her eyes, and sat up. She scrambled to find her shirt and her pants. After she had clumsily put them on, she made her way outside. She spotted Kane and Sarah on the cliff, and smiled. She had known Kane for a little over two months, and in those two months she had seen him in so many states. He was often quiet, and poetic, but at other times he was funny and jovial. A jaded dreamer, he once called himself. But now, there was hope in his life, in the form of Sarah. When she met Sarah last month, she immediately knew that she and Kane were made for each other. She only acted like a ditz, she was aware of other's feeling, other's situations, that's just the way she was. Standing out there on the cliff, they reminded her a lot of her and Kenji. Speaking of which, where was Kenji?  
  
Kenji had woken up early, before the sun had risen. He stood out, on a cliff overlooking the plateau, and had been watching Kane all the time. When he first met him, well, he must admit he was threatened. Kane was a huge, strong man, poetic and intelligent, a man of many paradoxes, true. Plus she spent a lot of time with him, since Kenji had already graduated from school. But Uriko always remained true to him. Then, he almost pitied the young American. Eighteen years of age and always alone. Especially here, in Japan, where many of their classmates looked down on him. And after that, there was mistrust. He didn't know Kane that well, and he didn't know what he was capable of. He had the scent of Busuzima on him one night, which heightened Kenji's suspicions. But last night, Kane showed that he was a man of honor, and Kenji found a new sort of respect for him.  
  
Kenji leapt from his perch, landing next to his girlfriend, Uriko. She greeted him with a smile, and hugged him. He placed his hand on her head, and looked over at Kane and Sarah, still embracing as the sun peaked over the horizon.  
  
Kane looked at Sarah, turned around, embraced her. He knew that soon, he'd have to confront Busuzima. He knew that all four of them would be in danger, and that there would be many battles ahead. He stroked his hand through her silky hair, and looked deep into her eyes, just as he did yesterday. He placed his hand on her cheek, and she kissed it softly.  
  
"I love you, Sarah," He said. "And I'll be with you till the end."  
  
"I love you too, Kane. And I'll be at your side, no matter what," she responded.  
  
"Oh, puh-LEASE! I think I'm gonna gag!" A voice called out over the whirl of helicopter blades. The copter rose over the cliff, revealing the voice to be Busuzima's. "Well how do you do?" he said with a sickening chuckle as four other people became visible. "I thought I would bring along some playmates for you. Now have fun! Heeheeheeheehee!" And with that Busuzima's chopper flew off, leaving the four mystery people on the plateau with Kenji, Uriko, Kane, and Sarah.  
  
"Well, then I guess we're gonna rumble," Sarah said with a grin.  
  
"I don't think they're here to play tiddlywinks," Kane responded.  
  
Kenji pounced first, on a tall, slender man with wild black hair. His movements were fluid and graceful, and without a wasted movement he parried Kenji's attack and sent him flying. Kenji sprung to his feet, and tried for a running jump kick, but the man simply dodged and Kenji flew past him. He turned around to see the man transform into a mantis. He made his own transformation and went after him again. Remembering the attack Kane had used against him in his sparring match, Kenji feigned a right kick into a slash with his claws, which ran right across the mantis's chest.  
  
Sarah had come across a larger woman. The woman tried to grab her, but Sarah fell down into a slippery kick side flop. As she was knocked of her feet, Sarah tried a back flip kick, but missed her mark and the woman countered with a straight punch to the back. Sarah rose with a knee slicer low front stinger, tripping the other woman, then into a back summy, taking her out. All around there were similar results. Kane had made short work of a large black man, and Uriko was still pounding the back of the head of a medium built Japanese woman. "Well, that wasn't so hard," Uriko said with a smile. "Busuzima must be letting the 'quality' of his 'work' slip." She looked over to Kenji, who had been taking the pulses of all four fighters.  
  
"Dead," he said coldly, "all of them."  
  
Kane went pale and his eyes grew wide. "What?!" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"It wasn't our fault." Kane said still with a pallid look on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Project: Menagerie." Kane replied in a chilling manner.  
  
"Man," Uriko said disgusted, "I knew Busuzima was a weirdo, but that's just not right."  
  
"No Uriko. Not Menage-a-trois, Menagerie. It's French, roughly translated to 'zoo'. It was an experiment started by my father when he started RavenTech. The purpose of the project was to create an airborne mutagenic bacterium that would transform normal people into zoanthropes by altering their DNA."  
  
"Obviously," Kenji said, "there was something wrong."  
  
"Yes, there was a fatal flaw with the bacterium. The genome wasn't well mapped yet, so the bacteria replaced a gene with the gene that creates Zoanthropes. Unfortunately, the gene that is replaced is the gene that regulates and creates the body's supply of the Amino acid lysine. So after a few days, all the test subjects end up dead."  
  
"That terrible!" Uriko cried.  
  
"Obviously Busuzima is trying to perfect the process, that must be why he wanted yours and Uriko's DNA! What have I done.?" Kane cried as he sat on the ground. Sarah walked over to him and placed her arms around him.  
  
"You didn't know, you did what you had to do to try and save your mother," she said, trying to comfort him.  
  
"No use in trying to think about what might have been," Kenji interrupted, "we have to find Busuzima's lab and put a stop to Project Menagerie."  
  
The group made their way to Kane's helicopter, but Uriko still had a distasteful look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter, Riko?" Kenji asked  
  
"I still can't get that image out of my head." She said to everyone's amusement, even if it was only temporary. 


	7. Ch 7: Nevermore

Ch. 7: Nevermore  
  
*Looks like we clash a bit on this one, Tiger. I'm one of those "love at first sight" types that believe in fate and all that. Anyhow, this chapter has another short lemon, followed by some action, and a new character. *  
  
Hours passed into days, as Kane spent the nights at his computer, drawing up schematics for an attack on Busuzima's labs. But with so little manpower, every scenario ended in failure. He would have long given up hope, had Sarah not been there every night at his side, cooking him food, bring him drinks when he was thirsty, and covering him with a warm blanket when he fell asleep at the computer. Kenji and Uriko tried to help, but this was his fight, his fault. After two weeks, Sarah moved into the Darkholm compound, with the consent of her parents.  
  
One night, as dawn approached, Sarah noticed something on the official homepage of RavenTech Incorporated. She smiled broadly, and brought it to Kane's attention. He looked at her, and nodded. Both smiled and laughed.  
  
Kane rose from his seat and kissed her, placing his hands around her and on her buttocks. He pushed her back, onto his bed, and she lay down. She giggled as Kane crawled on top of her, and she could feel the tightening coil in his pants. She obliged him by relieving the pressure and removing his pants. He returned the favor by removing her clothes with speed and control. He buried his head within her bosom, the rose slowly to her lips. A quick kiss later, he made his way downward again, resting his head in between her legs.  
  
To Sarah Reilly, it seemed so unreal. Less than a month ago, she was lonely and miserable. Her family didn't care about her and everyone at school though she was weird. She was at her last rung when Uriko met her. Her brightness and optimism cheered her up, and then she saw him. Uriko and Kenji were talking to him, while she waited around a corner until he took his leave. She asked Uriko who he was "That's Kane," she said, "I think someone has a little crush!" She begged Uriko to introduce them for weeks, but Uriko was always up for some good-natured torment. Finally, she arranged a double date, and set her up with him. Now here she was, in the most intimate moment of her life with him. It's like her mother said, on the few occasions she was sober, you'll know when you meet the one. Her thought came to abrupt end as she screamed out in pleasure. Never before had she felt such a sensation, it felt as if she'd been rocketed into space.  
  
When she came back to earth, Kane was hovering on top of her, gently pushing himself inside of her. With each controlled thrust she longed for more, as he didn't go all the way inside of her. She didn't just want him, she was desperate for him.  
  
"Please, don't hold back," she groaned.  
  
He simply grinned, and continued, going slightly deeper as Sarah's breathing quickened. Her heavy breathing turned to audible gasps into quick, sharp sobs. Finally, he quickened, letting himself go fully inside. She started to grow louder, and louder still, until her second orgasm came upon her, coinciding with his.  
  
As she came down from her high, she crawled up into his arms, and rested her head on his chest. She rocked with his every breath, closed her eyes, and slept. He stayed awake, looking at her flawless face and stroking her black and red hair.  
  
The sound of the doorbell rang in Kenji and Uriko's ears, as she reluctantly pulled herself from his embrace. She walked to the door, and opened it to the sight of her friends, Kane and Sarah. She invited them in.  
  
"We found a way to get close to Busuzima's lab," Kane said after formalities. "There's a banquet being held at RavenTech Incorporated Tokyo Headquarters, Friday night. We're going."  
  
"And how are we getting in?" Kenji asked cynically. Everyone looked at him. "Oh yeah, you're the owner's son.heh."  
  
"I've got four reservations, my limo will be here at 4:30 Friday night. Kenji, we're gonna need you to sneak into the basement, that's where the lab will be.  
  
"Okay." Kenji said. "Um, can I talk to you alone for a minute? Ya know, guy stuff."  
  
Kane and Kenji made their way outside, leaving Sarah and Uriko wondering. They came back a few minutes later.  
  
"What was that about?" Uriko asked.  
  
"Guy stuff," the men answered in tandem.  
  
For the next few days, they discussed what would happen and planned for every contingency. Finally, Friday night came and Kane's limo pulled up promptly at 4:30. The limo made it's way through the streets of Tokyo, to the banquet at RavenTech. Amidst the photographers and reporters, the four emerged.  
  
Kane made his way out first, wearing a simple black jacket, with his favorite three ring choker. He reached his hand in the limo and helped his girlfriend out, who was wearing a glimmering white dress, with her hair tied into a bun. Kenji, in a simple tuxedo came out, with Uriko, in a blue, knee-high strapless dress. They made their way inside, and to the host.  
  
"Four under 'Darkholm, K.'" he told the gentleman.  
  
The quartet made their way to their table, but where stopped halfway there by an older man, with silver hair that reached to the small of his back. He supported himself with a ruby encrusted cane. He smiled broadly, and hugged Kane.  
  
"Guys, this is my father," Kane said, "the president of RavenTech, Raven Darkholm."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. And you must be Sarah?" he said taking the young woman's hand and kissing it, "my son has told me all about you. Nice to see that it's all true. And you are Kenji Ohgami? It is a pleasure. Miss Nonomura. Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I am a busy man"  
  
And he took his leave, and they sat down at the table. Two pitchers of water were brought over, and the glasses filled. At six, the guests were seated, and the food was served. Lobster, filet mignon, and delicacies from throughout the world adorned the table. Uriko was more than happy to eat her fill, much to Kenji chagrin, while politely ate a sizable portion, and Sarah was full after a single plateful, to Kane's six.  
  
"It's kind of unavoidable when your boyfriend's seven feet tall," Sarah joked, "I'm just glad the servants do all the shopping and cooking!"  
  
The mood remained light, except for Kenji. The plan was for him to sneak down after the party, when everyone had left, but it was something else that unnerved him, something he wouldn't talk about. Sweat came over his brow, and several times he adjusted his collar.  
  
"You okay, Kenji?" Uriko asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine." he stuttered.  
  
Uriko knew he was lying, but also knew it was hopeless to go any further. She just sighed, an eyed her desert, a piece of Strawberry Cheesecake. "I'm gonna hafta diet for a month after this," she said scarfing down the cheesecake.  
  
After desert, Raven Darkholm stepped up to the podium to deliver a speech. "I hope you have enjoyed dinner. Please, a round of applause to the finest chefs in all the world!" he said over the microphone. "Now, down to business."  
  
But his speech was interrupted by a scream, then panic as a man in a black jacket, with face paint and blond dreadlocks held a gun pointed at the old man's head.  
  
"Why don't you tell them what your company has really been up to? Why don't you tell them about the Menagerie Project?" the young man said.  
  
Dr. Busuzima rose to run, but a shot ran out through the air, blowing out his kneecap. As he writhed in pain on the ground, the man focused on Kane.  
  
It's been a long time, hasn't it Little Brother?" he said with a smirk. 


	8. Ch 8: Love and War

Ch. 8: Love and War  
  
* We get a little more background on Kane and his brother, Also, it's time for another short lemon, a Keniko one this time. And just what are Kane and Kenji planning? _ _ *  
  
Kane fearlessly looked down the barrel of the man's gun. "What are you doing here, Scott? " he asked in defiance.  
  
"Ah, so you do remember me. That's good," he said back, putting the gun away. "Just so you all know, I've planted some bombs in here. This place is going to blow! If you value your puny human lives, you'd better run." He reached behind and procured a sword identical to Kane's. He put it to Kane's chin and laughed. "You've lost your edge. Hanging around these mushy fools has made you soft and weak."  
  
He turned, and slid his sword to Sarah. "So you are the woman who has stolen my dear brother's heart. A beautiful creature, you are, with eyes so full of defiance. I like that." His voice made Sarah's skin crawl as if it was covered in hundreds of leeches. Had he not been armed, she would have struck him on the spot. But she waited, and bit her lip. He smiled, and sent shivers down her spine and he ran his hand trough her hair. Suddenly, he stopped, as Kane caught his hand. With one swift, aggressive motion, he threw the strange man across the room, and through a table, while his blade flew out of his grip.  
  
He approached "You can threaten me, you can ruin our father's banquet, you can even hold a sword to my throat, but no one, and I MEAN NO ONE, touches my girlfriend!" He yelled.  
  
Sarah was somewhat offended by Kane's possessiveness, but pleased to be out of Scott's presence. She approached to give Kane a hand, but was stopped by his outstretched arm. "No," he said firmly, "this is my fight. Help Kenji and Uriko evacuate the guests."  
  
"Heh, always the noble one, eh dear brother?" Scott said as he rose to his feet. "Alright then, lets do this!" he said as he put on harm over his head and the other across his chest. Kane rushed him, but his fist was caught and, in a smooth circular motion, he was beaten down. Kane rose to his feet, and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
"I can't afford to be so careless. As much a degenerate he may seem, my brother is still a master of Akki Jujutsu and Aikido. I make any mistake in my movements, and he'll make sure I pay for it" he thought.  
  
Kane assumed his ready position, a three-point stance. He waited until Scott made a movement, and then pounced on him with a double-leg takedown into a mounted position. He pummeled Scott until he finally wiggled free, but was much worse for wear.  
  
"Guess I'm not a good as I thought," he said sliding over to his sword, flipping a switch in the handle, and detonating the bombs. "But I don't have to be."  
  
Sarah was outside with Kenji and the other evacuees, when Kenji became distraught. He began frantically searching the crowd, until Sarah stopped him.  
  
"Kenji, what's the matter?" she asked while grabbing his arm.  
  
"It's Uriko," he said concernedly, "I can't find her." Just as he said that, the first of the bombs detonated and the entrance to RavenTech collapsed. Kenji ran towards the flaming building. "Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiikoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Sarah ran behind, and tackled him to the ground. "What are you thinking?!" Kenji yelled angrily. "Uriko and Kane are in there!"  
  
"And if we go in," she snapped back, "we'll be two more people they'll have to worry about! The best thing we can do is stay here."  
  
Uriko made her way through the burning hallway of RavenTech. Her senses were on high alert until she made her way to the doorway to the banquet hall. She peered through, and spotted Kane looking up at a crow zoanthrope. The crow was holding a sword.  
  
"There's a war coming, we both know that. We're the next stage in human evolution, we are the superior race!" the crow said.  
  
"Superior race? Listen to you Scott! You sound like Hitler!"  
  
"You once shared the same ideals, the same goals. We once fought together, side by side! The ZLF."  
  
"Is dead. God damn it, I was a kid! The only reason I joined the ZLF was because my big brother was doing it! Shenlong was a madman, we both know that!"  
  
"Suit yourself," Scott said ascending through a hole burned in the roof, "the next time we meet, it will not be as allies."  
  
Uriko jumped from her hiding spot when a support beam landed near her, and Kane spotted her.  
  
"Uriko!" he yelled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see if I could help."  
  
Kane sighed, "Sometimes Uriko, you have more guts than brains."  
  
He transformed, grabbed Uriko by the waist, and flew out behind the building. Kane reverted to human form, and they ran out front, to Kenji and Sarah. Uriko ran straight into Kenji's arms, while Sarah slowly approached Kane. He extended his arms, and prepared to embrace her, but instead felt a firm slap across his face that turned him sideways. He slowly turned around, and looked at Sarah, who had a mixed expression of anger and relief.  
  
"That," she said through her near sobs, "was for that 'no one touches my girlfriend' line and that stupid stunt you pulled." She then leapt into his arms and gave him the biggest kiss of his life, the crowd's applause. She pulled away, and whispered in his ear, "Don't you ever do that again."  
  
After the fire department came and doused the flames, and the media came with their cameras and interviews, the group stayed behind.  
  
"Well, looks like we put an end to the Menagerie Project, even if the end wasn't what we had in mind." Uriko said.  
  
"Yeah, you know, this is cause for a celebration. Tomorrow night, I'll handle everything."  
  
"I don't know.." Uriko began to say.  
  
"Why not, we need a little relaxation." Kenji said, surprising everyone.  
  
Uriko agreed in half bewilderment, and everyone made his or her way home. As Kenji and Uriko left the limo, he looked back, to Kane giving him a "thumbs up." Kenji nodded, and the limo drove away.  
  
Kenji locked the door behind him, as Uriko made her way to the shower. He put his keys on the kitchen table, and went to the refrigerator and took out some water. He heard the shower turn on, and a mischievous thought entered his mind. He went towards the bathroom, and noticed the shampoo sitting outside the door. Apparently, Uriko had the same idea. He grabbed the shampoo, took off his clothes, and walked into the shower.  
  
"My oh my, you are a naughty boy Mr. Ohgami," Uriko teased.  
  
Kenji ran his fingers up and down Uriko's side, arousing her to no end. She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She turned around and kissed him, then plopped some shampoo in his hair. She sensually rubbed his head, as Kenji followed suit.  
  
"I swear, this is the only way I can get you clean," she teased again.  
  
"Now where's the fun in being clean?" he teased back.  
  
Uriko giggled, and handed Kenji a bar of soap. He rubbed it all over her body and his, causing Uriko even greater anticipation. She couldn't take it anymore, and she pushed Kenji to the other side of the shower, and Kenji reversed positions, so Uriko had her back to the wall. Slowly he went inside her, and began thrusting. She moaned passionately as water trickled down her body. Her gasps and moans quickened as Kenji did, bring her to the edge of climax. As she went over the edge, she let out a scream from her very core, and barely felt Kenji stop as her body went limp, and she sat in the shower, letting the water hit her, cooling her down from the intense heat of the moment.  
  
She rose a few minutes later, and put a long shirt on over her body. She made her way to the bedroom, where Kenji was waiting. She crawled up in his arms, and gazed lovingly at him. He seemed to be in another world, but it was these moments she felt closest to him. She laid her hand on his muscular chest.  
  
"What'cha thinkin' about?" she inquired.  
  
"Stuff" he said lethargically.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay," she said. She understood. "Goodnight Kenji, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Riko." He responded, kissing her forehead as she dozed off to sleep, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 


	9. Ch 9: Turning Points

Ch 9: Turning Points  
  
* Why do I feel like I'm really sticking my neck out on this one? Oh well, this is the chapter you Keniko lovers will love me or hate me for, and hopefully it's the former! ^_^; *hears a guillotine * O_O*  
  
Kenji woke from an uneasy sleep. It was early morning, and the sun had barely risen. He slowly got out of bed, as to not disturb his sleeping girlfriend. He placed a pillow where he had been for her to rest her head against. He bent down, kissed her cheek, and she smiled, nestled her head into the pillow, and continued sleeping. He spent a minute, just admiring the beauty of Uriko Nonomura. She was truly everything he had ever wanted, and the only one that could make him whole. He quietly sighed, and made his way to the kitchen. He downed a glass of orange juice, and grabbed the phone. Dialing quickly, he waited until a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Yugo? I need to talk to you," He said over the line.  
  
He had arranged some clothes the prior night. A collared sweater, some jeans, nothing major. He quickly dressed himself, put on some deodorant, combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He then went out to the hallway, checked the bedroom to make sure Uriko was still asleep, and went outside.  
  
He got into his car, and pulled out the drive. A million thoughts raced through his head as he pulled up to Kane's house. Sarah was waiting for him outside.  
  
"Where's Kane?" he asked.  
  
"He went to see his father, so he sent me instead. We both thought you could use a woman's touch with this." She replied.  
  
"Alright, fine. Let's get this over with," He said as she climbed in the car.  
  
"C'mon, Kenji, lighten up."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I guess I'm." Kanji replied, but the word escaped him  
  
"Nervous? You? Heh, I guess you are human after all."  
  
The car sped away.  
  
Kane Darkholm looked at his father, sitting behind his desk. Raven smiled, and pressed a button on the intercom. Dr. Busuzima wheeled in, with a cast around his shattered kneecap.  
  
"Y-yes sir?" he said timidly.  
  
"Dr. Busuzima, I have received information regarding your ties to the Menagerie Project. What do you have to say for yourself?" the old man questioned.  
  
"I-I-I have no idea what you're taking about," Busuzima cried.  
  
"Quite frankly Dr. Busuzima, I think you are full of shit."  
  
"B-but sir!" the scientist pleaded.  
  
"You, Dr. Hajime Busuzima, are fired."  
  
Dejected, Busuzima wheeled out of the office, with Kane following. A few minutes later, Raven heard the sound of a wheelchair falling down the stairs and Busuzima screaming. Kane walked back in, and sat down next to his father.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't want me here just to see Busuzima humiliated. What is going on?"  
  
"I found your mother. She was here all along, in Busuzima's lab. She's gone to my private island, which is what brings me to my next order of business. I'm turning RavenTech over to you."  
  
"What? Why father?"  
  
"I'm not going to sugar coat it. I'm dying. Cancer, the doctors say it's too late for surgery, and the chemo isn't working. I'm going to the island, and spending the rest of my days with your mother."  
  
Tears began to form in Kane's eyes, but he held them back, and stood. "I understand. I'll take good care of your life's work."  
  
"I know you will son. I will hold a press conference next week."  
  
The old man said as he left the room. Kane sat down, sinking it all in. RavenTech was his now. But he couldn't, not alone. Scott was always the businessman, and he's.well. He placed his hand on his head. This was too much. He made his way outside, got on his motorcycle, and headed home. For a few brief minutes, the wind in his hair allowed him to forget.  
  
A Plymouth Prowler pulled up to Kane's home, and Sarah walked out, carrying a couple bags.  
  
"That was fun, she said, we'll have to do it again sometime," she said to Kenji.  
  
"Very funny. You and Kane will meet us at 6:30, right?" "Right. Okay then, later!" she said as Kenji pulled away. As she made her way up the driveway, she noticed Kane's motorcycle. She walked in, but found the house quiet and dark. She made her way through several rooms, until he found him in the dojo, meditating in the dark. She walked over, got on her knees, and put her arms around him.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"My father..he's dying."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's not what's really bothering me. He was never really there for me, I hardly knew the guy. It's that he's leaving RavenTech to me. I was never a good businessman, that was Scott's calling," he relaxed, having got that off his chest. "But that's not important, we have other things to worry about. Did you get it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's perfect."  
  
"Good, I can't wait for tonight," he said giving Sarah a light kiss.  
  
The night approached, and Kane clad himself in his best tuxedo. He looked at Sarah, clad in an eye popping black velvet dress with a slit up to her thigh. Her hair was bunched up into a bum, and her lipstick was a red as a rose. They climbed into the limo, and went to Kenji's house. They emerged, with Kenji wearing a black tuxedo and Uriko in a red satin dress. The two climbed into the limo and sat adjacent to Kane and Sarah. Kane, Sarah and Uriko laughed and talked the whole way, but Kenji remained silent. It wasn't the usual, calm silence, but an uneasy, nervous quiet.  
  
Sarah and Uriko exited the limo first, followed by Kane and Kenji.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," Kenji said nervously.  
  
"Carpe diem, Kenji. Carpe diem," He said, walking up to Sarah and hooking her arm. Uriko walked over to Kenji, took his hand, and led him into the restaurant. The waitress took their order, when Uriko noticed that the place was empty.  
  
"I reserved the whole restaurant for the entire night." Kane answered Uriko inquisitiveness  
  
"Which means the dance floor is all ours!" Uriko said. She dragged Kenji over to the dance floor, as Kane secretly cued the DJ to play "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica. Together, Kenji and Uriko glided across the dance floor. Such grace and elegance neither Kane nor Sarah had ever seen before. They moved as one, each spin and twirl painting a picture, and oh what a story it told. Six minutes and twenty eight seconds of pure poetry in motion. Kane and Sarah applauded, and gave their praise.  
  
After the song was done, dinner had arrived. Kenji ordered a simple order of Sushi, while Uriko opted for a boiled swordfish and a side of scallops. Sarah opted for a Cesar salad, and Kane had a 12 oz. NY strip steak with mashed potatoes. After they were done eating, the waitress took their plates, and they engaged in light conversation. Every so often, Kane glanced at Kenji. His nervousness returned, until finally, he decided to do something about it.  
  
He looked deep into Uriko's eyes, took her hand in his, and spoke. "When I first met you, I tried to kill you. But you saw past that, you saw the real me. Ever since then, you've been by my side, never leaving, never waning in your feelings for me. I love you, more than I can ever say. I know we're both young, but as Kane told me, 'for people like us, there may be no tomorrow', which is also what Alice and Yugo told me."  
  
Uriko's eyes filled with tears as Kenji got up from his seat, reached into his pocket to retrieve a small black box, and got onto one knee. "Uriko," he began has he opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring, "will you marry me?" 


	10. Ch 10: Burning Inside With Violent Rage

Ch. 10: Burning Inside With Violent Rage  
  
*Don't worry Tiger, this story takes place a couple years after BR: PF ^_^ *  
  
Uriko could barely see with the tears that filled her eyes. She sat there, utterly speechless. She looked down at her boyfriend, Kenji, who had just asked her to make the biggest commitment of her life. Marriage. The word stuck in her head as hundreds of thoughts, questions, ran through. Despite all the questions she had, her answer was never in doubt.  
  
"Kenji." she said as the tears that filled her eyes streamed down her face. "Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
Kenji rose from his knee and Uriko jumped into his arms. They kissed, and then pulled away while Kenji slipped the ring onto her finger. She laughed, and kissed him with a passion that he hadn't known since their first. After she pulled away, she smiled and looked at Kane and Sarah.  
  
"You two knew about this, didn't you?" She said through her tears of joy.  
  
"Who us?" Kane replied, "nah!"  
  
Uriko laughed a bit, then cried again. "Thank you. I'm sure you encouraged him, so thank you." Uriko buried her head in Kenji's chest, and cried.  
  
An eerie glow filled the lab as a lone figure walked in. He was dressed in rags, torn shorts and a black T-shirt. He looked at a small computer screen, at the scene unfolding in the restaurant.  
  
"Kanji and Uriko engaged to be wed. Ah, young love, how it sickens me so! Am I bitter? Jealous? Perhaps I am, for it reminds me so much of what I had and lost, and what I will regain, nevermore." The lone man said. He got up and moved to another screen, being monitored by a green-haired scientist in a wheelchair. "How is the research going?"  
  
"Everything is going as you theorized. When the Menagerie agent is introduced to the cells of Kenji and Uriko, it produces some very. interesting results."  
  
The man peered into the microscope, and grinned. "My father was a fool to let you go, Dr. Busuzima. My brother may have received RavenTech, but I've received something even better, my revenge on a silver platter. or petri dish, if you will."  
  
He walked off, and Busuzima turned around. "Sir? If I may ask, why are you so obsessed with getting your brother and his friends?"  
  
"I was born as he was," he replied, "with a silver spoon in my mouth. I had it all, until I changed, until I learned to think for myself. My dear father didn't like what I had become, so he had his goons throw me out, and sold all my belongings. These clothes, these are the cloths I was wearing when he tossed me on the street. I went from being in the high society to nothing! They once called me handsome, then they called me depraved, a degenerate, a FREAK! Do you have any idea what it's like to have to use a newspaper for a blanket? A cardboard box as shelter from the rain?"  
  
"Um, no sir" Busuzima replied timidly.  
  
"No, Hajime, you don't know. That is why I want to ruin Kane. I want him to feel my pain. I want to see him holding the shattered pieces of his life, to be whole, nevermore." He walked out of the lab, his words echoing in Busuzima's head. For the first time in his life, he was truly afraid.  
  
As the limo pulled out from the restaurant, Uriko could barely keep her hands off of Kenji. Sarah sat at Kane's side, as always. "We better hurry up and drop them off," she said, "or they might go at it right here!" The limo pulled up to Kenji's house, and let out the two. They ran into the house, and the limo sped away.  
  
Uriko pushed Kenji to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes along the way. He tripped over his own pants and landed on the soft bed. He smiled as Uriko's dress fell off her, and she lay across him. He opened the covers, and wrapped them around them. He held Uriko close and quickly went to work. The bed creaked loudly, partially muffing Uriko's cries. In all their years together, they had never made love with such intensity. Uriko was nearly overloaded, her orgasm coming so quickly and violently, she didn't have time to hold any of her screams back.  
  
"I think we just woke up the neighbors," she laughed.  
  
"The neighbors?" Kenji replied with a chuckle, "I think we woke up all of Japan."  
  
Uriko giggled, nestled her head on Kenji's chest as his arm wrapped across her back, and closed her eyes. Darkness embraced her, but sleep would not come. For what seemed an eternity she tried to fall asleep, a futile effort. She opened her eyes, and found that only few minutes had passed. She looked up to her still awake fiancée. "Kenji, I can't sleep."  
  
"Neither can I," he said as Uriko climbed back on top of him.  
  
"How many times?!" Sarah said in disbelief over the phone.  
  
"Seven," her friend Uriko said over the phone with a mixed tone of pride and bashfulness.  
  
"Wow. Mine and Kane's record is only three," she said, still in shock.  
  
"Well, we just couldn't help it.anyway, I gotta go. Alice and Yugo are coming back tomorrow and this place is a mess, and Kenji's with Kane at that RavenTech meeting. "  
  
"Hey, I'll come over and help. I'll be there in a jiff." She walked out and looked in the driveway. "Great," she thought, "I forgot that Kane gave the driver the day off, and he took the motorcycle. Guess I'll walk."  
  
Within a few minutes, Sarah arrived at the house. She gave Uriko a quick hug, and got to work. She grabbed the vacuum, while Uriko dusted and washed the clothes. Sarah washed dishes, and Uriko dried them. Hours passed, and the work was finally done. Sarah sat on the couch, and Uriko plopped next to her.  
  
"I am exhausted," she said with a sigh. "When are the guys supposed to be back?"  
  
"Who knows? Kane said that they were transferring ownership today. The old CEO's retiring as well, and Kane decided that Kenji would be better at handling day-to-day operations, that's why he went. This could take all day. Man, this is crazy. Kane inheriting his father's company, Kenji becoming the CEO, you two are getting married, it's been a crazy couple of days," Sarah replied. "Well, I'm heading home. I told Kane that I was making spaghetti for dinner."  
  
"Wait a sec, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, now that Kenji and I are engaged, we were talking about moving into our own place. We want to stay in the neighborhood, especially with Kenji becoming CEO of RavenTech, but we haven't found any houses in the area."  
  
".So you want to move into our guesthouse right? I'll talk it over with Kane."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Sarah walked out, putting her jacket on, and headed home. Halfway there, she noticed a shadowy figure in her path.  
  
"Scott." she said with the utmost contempt. She tried to hit him, but he parried her attack and ended up behind her. His stench was enough to make her puke, and his breath wreaked of old, fetid scraps of discarded food. He licked her across the check, and she felt like maggots had just crawled across her face.  
  
"Tell little brother, I said 'hi,'" he said in that gruesome voice that made her skin crawl. He tried to lick her again, but she managed to kick her leg far enough back to nail him in the groin. She extricated herself, and hit him with a roundhouse to his head. He fell back staggered, and smiled depravedly. "Estuans interius, Ira vehementi, In amaritudine, Loquor mee menti, Factus de material, Cinis elementi, Similis sum folio, De quo ludunt venti, Feror ego veluti, Sine nauta navis, Ut per vias aeris, Vaga fertur avis, Non me tenet vincula, Non me tenet clavis, Quero mihi similes, Et adiungor pravis..." he chanted as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Puzzled and sickened by his actions, Sarah made her way home, and started the spaghetti. By the time Kane walked through the door, it was 8:00. She hugged him, and told him what happened.  
  
"That pig!" he exclaimed, nearly putting his fist through the wall. "Are you sure you're okay, he didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "But he said something as he left. I think it was in Latin."  
  
"Estuans Interius, from the Carmina Burana. 'Burning inside with violent rage, with bitterness I mumble to myself / created from ashes, I am like a leaf played with by the winds... I am drifting away like a boat without an oarsman / like a bird in flight, chains cannot hold me, locks cannot imprison me / I search for my kind, and I join the depraved...' It's his favorite song. He says it all the time."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"Mind games, they're Scott's specialty. He wants us to think it means something. He's been out to get me ever since our father disowned him. I've tried to help him, but he prefers to wallow in his own self-pity to anyone who'll listen. There's nothing we can do tonight, we should just forget about it for now."  
  
If you say so," She said as Kane reassured her with a kiss. She couldn't help but feel nervous about what happened, but she felt safe in her lover's arms. 


	11. Ch 11: Nothing Else Matters

Ch. 11: Nothing Else Matters  
  
*Special disclaimer: "Nothing Else Matters" is copyrighted to Metallica *  
  
Tears filled the eyes of Alice Nonomura as Kenji, Yugo, and Mitsuko carried boxes to a moving van. She held her adopted sister, Uriko, close.  
  
"I can't believe your getting married, and moving out!" she cried.  
  
"Yeah, it was kind of a shock to me to. But sis, you're starting to embarrass me."  
  
Alice started to let go, and Mitsuko, their mother walked over. "You gotta let her go," she said. "Uriko's all grown up now."  
  
"Yeah, I know." she replied.  
  
"Besides, we're only moving down the street. It's walking distance."  
  
"And," Alice's new husband, Yugo said as he dropped a box into the van "now we'll have the house to ourselves."  
  
"Your right," Alice finally admitted.  
  
"You're all set, Kenji." Yugo said. "We'll meet you up there, if Alice doesn't have a breakdown first."  
  
Yugo drove the van, with Kenji riding shotgun, while Alice, Mitsuko, and Uriko rode in Kenji's Prowler. Yugo looked over at him. "Man, I can't believe you actually went through with it."  
  
"Yeah," Kenji replied, "I was a bundle of nerves, though. If it weren't for Kane constantly prodding me, and Sarah telling me she'd kick me in the crotch if I didn't, I don't think I could have done it."  
  
"I can't wait to meet this 'Kane' person." Yugo said.  
  
The van pulled up into Kane's driveway, and past the main house to his guesthouse. Along the way they passed a white gazebo, and Uriko practically jumped from the car.  
  
"It's perfect!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What is?" her sister asked.  
  
"This place! It's perfect for the wedding!"  
  
Kane and Sarah were already waiting as the van backed in. Yugo and Kenji walked out. "Yugo, this is Kane Darkholm and Sarah Harding."  
  
"It's nice to meet you both," Yugo said looking up at Kane. "No wonder he beat you, he's bigger than Gado!" he whispered to Kenji. "You must have hit the big time to have an estate this big."  
  
My father was the founder of RavenTech Incorporated." Kane replied.  
  
"Oh yeah," Yugo replied, "Kenji told me that you made him a CEO."  
  
Kane walked over to the van. "Yeah, business management was never my strong point, and since Kenji had prior experience, I thought he'd be perfect."  
  
The day wore on, and finally everything was moved into the house. Uriko, Mitsuko, Sarah, and Alice spent the early evening hours and into the night arranging everything into its proper place, while Yugo, Kenji, and Kane sat out on the lawn. Yugo and Kane downed a couple of beers, which Kenji declined.  
  
"I owe you," Yugo told Kenji, "I've been trying to get Kenji to marry that girl for months now, and it took me nine weeks just to get him to ask her on a date the first time!" Kenji started to turn red.  
  
"Well," Kane replied, "you're not seven feet tall."  
  
"True," Yugo said as Uriko, Alice, and Mitsuko walked out of the house.  
  
"I think it's about time we headed home." Mitsuko said.  
  
"Alright," Yugo picked himself up. "Later, kiddo. Kane," he said shaking the seven footers hand, then lowering his voice, "remember, bachelor party, week before the wedding, Russo's Men's Club"  
  
"Got it." He replied as Yugo walked away. Uriko and Kenji followed. Kane walked back to join Sarah, then caught up to the others. Everybody said his or her goodbyes and congratulations, and the van pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Kane, Sarah, Kenji and Uriko all stood there for a moment, as if trying to rationalize all that had happened. The silence was broken when Sarah yawned.  
  
"I'm going to bed. You coming Kaney?" she said coyly.  
  
"Sure thing, babe, I'll be there in a sec." He turned to Kenji and Uriko. He looked straight at Uriko, who was doing her best to suppress a giggle. "Not one word." He said and turned to enter the house. As soon as he was gone, Uriko let out a quiet laugh. After she had let it out, they turned toward the guesthouse, and went in.  
  
"Our own house." Uriko thought as she climbed into bed with Kenji. She turned out the light, and looked over to Kenji. "I think we should celebrate," she teased as she climbed on top of him.  
  
Hours later, Uriko looked at the ceiling, fulfilled with her lovemaking that evening. Kenji was asleep, but Uriko's mind would not rest. Everything was happening so fast, and she had not had time to absorb and take it all in. She tried to close her eyes, but sleep still would not come. Faintly, she heard a guitar playing. Her curiosity took over, and she slipped from Kenji's embraced, and put her robe on.  
  
The cool night air shook the cobwebs from her mind, allowing her jumbled thoughts to trouble her with clarity, but now she could distinctively make out the music. She turned towards its source. As she got closer, she could make out a voice. It was singing a familiar song.  
  
iSo close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters Never cared for what they do  
  
never cared for what they know  
  
but I know So close no matter how far  
  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
forever trusting who we are  
  
and nothing else matters Never cared for what they do  
  
never cared for what they know  
  
but I know Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters Never cared for what they say  
  
never cared for games they play  
  
never cared for what they do  
  
never cared for what they know  
  
and I know So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
No nothing else matters /i  
  
Uriko clapped, and the figure sitting in the gazebo looked up. It was Kane.  
  
"I didn't know you played guitar," she said.  
  
"When I can't sleep, I come out here and play. It relaxes me. It's what I wanted to do with my life, but my father would have nothing of it. Art and music, that's all I ever needed. Had a summer job a few years back, DJing at parties. People would always ask me why, when my father was so wealthy. It wasn't the money, I'd say, it was the satisfaction of doing it, and the love of music." He replied, in a quiet voice she never heard in him before.  
  
"That's the song that that played the night Kenji proposed to me, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica."  
  
"Kane, if it's not too much trouble, could you play that at the wedding?"  
  
"Sure thing. Then you don't have to pay for a DJ."  
  
"Thanks. And one more thing, I want to have the wedding here, at this gazebo. You know, it's what I always pictured ever since I was a little girl."  
  
"Sure. This was were my Father and Mother were married, you know."  
  
"Thanks." Uriko walked away, as Kane started strumming the guitar. All the thoughts she had dissipated, and she was certain of her future. It was as if a fog had been lifted, and she could clearly see her and Kenji, together forever. 


	12. Ch 12: Come As You Are

Ch. 12: As You Are  
  
Uriko walked off the campus, her arms loaded with books. Her day had been full of congratulations envious stares from her friends. She made her way to the parking lot, and to her car. She spotted Sarah a few feet away.  
  
"Hey, where's Kane? I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"Hospital," she said. "I'm going to pick him up. He took a bad spill during a workout yesterday."  
  
"He's okay, right?" Uriko said with concern.  
  
"Yeah, they say it's bruised ribs, and a broken leg, at the worst."  
  
"That's good, I want him in tip top shape for the wedding."  
  
"Yeah, he will be. When was it again, I forgot to write it down."  
  
"July 25" Uriko replied. Easy to remember, it was that day, years ago, her and Kenji first met. That day, her life was changed forever, and in a few short months it was going to change her again. She saw Sarah pull out, and then she got in her own car and headed home.  
  
Sarah's car pulled up to the Hospital, where Kane was waiting with his ribs bandaged, leaning on a crutch. He climbed in, and with Sarah's aid put on his seat belt.  
  
"They're bruised, badly, and the leg is broken," he said in embarrassment.  
  
"That's okay. Everybody slips up once in a while."  
  
I guess so, but that exercise is so routine, I cant believe I messed it up."  
  
"Heh, you're the only man I know who calls full contact sparring 'routine'. But look at the bright side; at least you have me to wait on you hand and foot. I owe you for that."  
  
Kane grunted in agreement. Her car pulled away and headed home. Kane was silent all the way. "C'mon, babe, I said I was sorry. You don't have to give me the silent treatment."  
  
"It's not that," he said, finally, "If you had been Scott or Busuzima, I'd be dead right now."  
  
"But I'm not. You know Scott's fighting style better than mine, and Busuzima will never be able to walk again with that shattered kneecap, much less fight. You're the one who's always telling me to relax."  
  
"I guess you're right," he finally admitted. The conversation remained light until they finally arrived home. Kane tried getting out of the car, but then cried out in pain.  
  
"Kane, you're never going to heal if you don't take it easy."  
  
Sarah helped Kane to his feet. She walked him towards the house, where Kenji and Uriko waited. He groaned when he saw them.  
  
"So," Uriko asked, "how did it happen?"  
  
"We were sparring, when I connected a bit too hard with a dropkick." Sarah answered as Kane looked away. "I seem to have damaged his pride more than his body though."  
  
Uriko laughed, as Kenji walked over to Kane. "I know how you feel. Uriko broke my arm once. Just enjoy the attention while it lasts." Kenji and Uriko walked back towards the guesthouse, and Sarah helped Kane into the house. She helped him to the bedroom, and into bed. "I'll get you something to drink," she said and left the room.  
  
Kane looked up at the ceiling. He hated this, this feeling of helplessness. He needed to be mobile, to walk around. He wound move, but the slightest movement sent shocks of pain throughout his body. He laid back. "Maybe Kenji is right," he finally resigned himself to, closed his eyes, and slept.  
  
Sarah walked in with a warm drink for Kane, and saw him asleep. She set the drink on the nightstand, bent down and kissed his cheek, and left the room. She made her way to the kitchen, and started dinner. She reached into the freezer, and took out a package wrapped in silver foil. "Barbeque ribs," she thought, "Kane's favorite." She got out side dished, potatoes and corn, and laid them out on the counter. As she began slicing the potatoes, she heard a van pull up. She walked out, and saw a man with long blond dreadlocks, Her blood ran cold, and her eyes widened. "Scott." she said breathlessly.  
  
"I've come for my brother," he said coldly, and two large men dressed all in black came up behind him, and stood in front of him.  
  
"He's in bed," Sarah replied as Kenji and Uriko entered her view.  
  
"Rough night, I take it." He said mockingly. "Bring him out here. Now."  
  
Sarah stood firmly. She looked at Kenji and Uriko. "We have to keep him away from the house."  
  
Kenji leapt at one of the men. In perfect unison the moved, caught Kenji's throat in their hands, and threw him to the ground. Uriko ran to defend his, trying a pair of low sweeping kicks on one of them. Her kick had no effect, and the man she tried to kick threw her into the air, and the other caught her on his shoulders and dropped back. Uriko landed, hard, with a thud audible to Sarah. Enraged, she ran towards them, but she paused when she heard the house door open.  
  
"What is going on?" Kane said weakly, struggling to get down the stairs.  
  
"Kane no!" Sarah cried out in concern.  
  
Kane made his way to the others, as Kenji and Uriko stirred to their feet. He looked down the three, with eyes of defiance.  
  
"It appears you've seen better days, brother." Scott said. He turned away, and motioned for the two men. "August 1st, I'll be back," he said as he got into the van. It drove away, leaving the four friends alone.  
  
"What was that about?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Honor." Kane replied. "Scott may be a degenerate, he may be a sick and twisted individual, but he has his own code of honor. He'll never fight someone unless their at 100%, and when he gives you a date, you can bet that he'll show up on that day, no later, no sooner. We'd do better to forget about him for now, and concentrate on Kenji's and Uriko's wedding."  
  
Later that evening, Sarah helped Kane out to the picnic table behind the house. Uriko and Kenji waited, and Sarah placed the food on the table. Candles lit the night as the guest dug in. all except Uriko. Kane noticed that she had the same concerned look on her face as she did that night at the gazebo.  
  
"What's wrong Riko?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing, really" she replied.  
  
"You're lying" Kenji said after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes. He knew her almost too well, he could tell just by the inflection of her voice that she was not being truthful.  
  
"It's just that, I realized today that I have no one to walk me down the aisle. My father has never been around, and I haven't seen Master Long in years."  
  
Kane let out a chuckle, and then groaned in pain again. "Actually Riko, Sarah wasn't the one who did this to me. I went on a little trip this weekend. I found someone of interest to you.."  
  
"You mean.?" Uriko said in anticipation. Kane pointed behind her, and turned to see the venerable kenpo master, with his arm in a sling.  
  
"Master Long!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Kenji told me that you were worrying bout something, so I tracked him down, at Sarah's insistence. It wasn't easy; let me tell you, reclusive martial artists aren't exactly listed in the phone book. I showed up and Long figured I was hostile, and we ended up beating the shit out of each other."  
  
Uriko ran over and hugged Kane. "Thank you so much," she cried.  
  
"No problem, Riko, but the ribs! THE RIBS!"  
  
"Sorry," Uriko said pulling away. Kane started breathing heavily, and everyone let out a laugh.  
  
"Man, with you guys around, I'll never heal." 


	13. Ch 13: Eternity is in the Eyes

Ch. 13: Eternity is in the Eyes.  
  
*I hope nobody minds, but I'm giving Kenji and Uriko a western style wedding, seeing as it's the only kind I know enough to write about. As for the chapter, it's a quote I said once, I just remembered it for some reason. So there's a lot of eye references in this chapter (it's my favorite body part) *  
  
Slowly, Kane rose from his bed. It had been nearly a month since he hurt his ribs in a fight against Long. Long was already fully healed from his injuries, and was training in the dojo with Uriko. Kane hated this feeling of helplessness. Sarah was at school, so he didn't have her to talk to. The cold kitchen floor woke him up as it sent a chill up his spine. He made his way to the refrigerator, and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels. He poured it in a glass with several ice cubes. It helped dull the pain, which was almost unbearable. But what was more unbearable is what the pain did to him. He needed to be free, to fly. He couldn't even make love to Sarah, or hold her in his arms. She was so distant, as close as she tried to stay to him. She spent her every waking hour doing everything she could for him, and he was thankful.  
  
"I'll have to show her how much I appreciate it after I heal," he thought, taking another drink. He walked away from the kitchen, into the living room, past other various corridors, and to the dojo. Uriko and Long were inside sparring. Uriko was a very impressive fighter, giving the master the fight of his life. He could hear their light banter.  
  
"I still can't believe you're engaged," Long said, "it makes me feel old. I remember when you first came to me, wanting to learn martial arts so you could fight Shenlong," Long said.  
  
"Yeah, that was so long ago, I had just met Kenji. It feels just like yesterday." Uriko responded.  
  
Kane walked away. Times he wasn't around for. He hadn't known Uriko then. He walked back to his bedroom, and climbed in. The light from his TV cast shadows over his face. He wasn't sad, no, he was afraid. The Tylon Corporation, Shenlong, Xion, Cronos, these people had faced it all. But were they ready for the storm on the horizon? August first, that day lingered in his mind. Scott was a far more dangerous animal than any they had ever faced. Scott was smart, cunning, ruthless, and possessed a trait far more dangerous, desperation.  
  
He closed his eyes. Those days will come, but first there was the wedding. A joyous occasion, one he should look forward to. He slept peacefully, but that shadow still lurked in the back of his mind.  
  
A kiss awakened him, and he opened his eyes to see Sarah smiling at him. He smiled and kissed her back, instinctively placing his hand on her breast. She smiled, tears filling her eyes as he pulled his hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. Her eyes haunted him, that look of sadness. They had grown apart since the injury, and it was killing him inside.  
  
"I'm going to make dinner," she said as she turned to leave.  
  
Tears filled his eyes as he tried to get up. He sank back into bed, failing miserably. He cursed himself, and then tried again to get up. He made his way to the kitchen, and placed his arms around Sarah.  
  
"I love you, Sarah." He said kissing her neck.  
  
"I know," she replied, "I love you too. But you should be in bed."  
  
"I can't stand it anymore. I need to be with you."  
  
"Okay, but if you don't let go, I'll never get dinner ready."  
  
Kane let go, and hobbled to the table. The air became heavy with the smell of spices. Sarah was a master of the culinary arts, that's what she was in college for. She hoped to become a world-class chef, and Kane was always encouraging her. She walked in, with two plates of lobster tails, shrimp, and scallops. Kane happily downed his plate as Sarah consumed her food much more gingerly. Sarah rose to her feet and grabbed her purse.  
  
"I'm going over to Kenji's and Uriko's to help with the wedding planning. I'll be home soon."  
  
"I'm going," Kane said. Sarah smiled at her boyfriend's persistence. He was one tough bastard, if nothing else. She helped him to the guesthouse, and they walked in. Yugo, Kenji's best man, and Alice, Uriko's maid of honor, were inside with them. They sat around the fireplace. The young couple's eyes were full of excitement, as were all those involved.  
  
They planned out everything that was to happen, as well as everyone's roles. Kane was going to provide music and supervise the decoration, and Sarah was to cater the event, aided by Kane's servants. An invitation was made for Yugo's old friend Alan Gado, whom they hoped would officiate the ceremony. His daughter Shina Gado, Gado's "friend" Jenny, as well as several of Uriko's friends were also invited. It was going to be a small ceremony, with only a dozen or so guests.  
  
"As far as I can tell, your ribs are all healed, the cast is off and the bone is fully healed, your %100 okay," Kane heard the doctor say. I had only been two months since his injuries, and he had made a miraculous recovery. "Quite frankly, I don't know how you did it. I mean you're in extraordinary shape and all..."  
  
"I guess I just heal fast." Kane said grabbing his coat. "I'll see you next time I get banged up, doc." He exited the hospital, leaving the confused doctor behind.  
  
Kane walked into the house with a definite strut in his walk. He looked around, and noticed that Sarah was still in school. He had his best chefs, besides Sarah of course, make the finest dinner they could, and gave them the rest of the night off. He placed candle all along the windowsills and counters, and two in the middle of the dining table, and lit them all. He dimmed the lights, and waited. When he heard a car pull up, he put on some romantic violin music, set the table, poured some champagne, and smiled as Sarah walked through the door.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"The doctor gave me a clean bill of health. I wanted to celebrate. I'm healthy, you're beautiful, and our two best friends are getting married in a week, what is there not to celebrate?"  
  
"You're right," Sarah said as she walked over and kissed him. She sat down, and ate the dinner that Kane's chefs had prepared. Their eyes never left each other through the candlelight. After they had eaten, Kane lifted Sarah's hand towards an open floor, and the two danced. Her eyes transfixed Kane, never looking away from them. He danced her to the bedroom, and laid her on the bed. He placed his hand on her breast, still looking deep into her eyes. He stripped off her clothing and hovered on top of her. Slowly the two made love, with a heat that permeated the entire house. The candles burned brightly, casting their light on their bodies, wrapped in bed sheets. Sweat slickened them to the touch as their hands raced up and down each other's body. The night went on, as did they. Eventually, they were exhausted. Sarah lay next to him, looking into his eyes. The look of separation was gone, replaced by a closeness they never knew before. Where once his mind was full of uncertainty, he was now aware of only her. They were one, yet not the same.  
  
Sarah walked to her car the next day after school. She spotted Uriko out of the corner of her eye. She walked over, and said one word to her with a wide grin.  
  
"Nine." 


	14. Ch 14: You Are the One

Ch. 14: You Are the One  
  
*Next chapter's the big wedding, so you know what this one's going to be, bachelor party! Once again I use a song in this one (I love music) "You Are the One" by a death metal group from Finland, Sentenced. *  
  
The distinct smell of a freshly baked cake filled the air of Kane's home. He was drawn to the aroma, and drifted near its source. He saw it from the doorway, a triple tiered chocolate cake, yet to be frosted. When he got close enough to touch it, he felt a hard slap upside his head.  
  
"Not till tomorrow," Sarah said in a stern voice. She picked up a spatula and smeared the virgin white frosting all over the ebony cake. It almost gleamed as she painted on the blue frosting along the edges. Kane stood, transfixed, with a dopey grin on his face. Carefully, she placed the cake in a large freezer.  
  
"Just let that chill overnight, and it's done," she said quietly to herself. She turned around, and jumped when she saw Kane. "You're still there?" she gasped.  
  
"You have something on your nose, he said, dabbing his hand in some frosting and smearing it on her face. She giggled, and did the same to him, then licked the frosting off of him. He stripped Sarah of her shirt, and smeared the cool frosting on her warm breasts. She giggled as his tongue lapped up the frosting.  
  
"That tickles," she said. Kane slid his mouth over hers, and the taste of frosting entered both. His hand traveled down, unzipping her pants and sliding inside. "Oh Kane.." she breathlessly whispered as his fingers moved inside. Her sighs filled the house, cumulating with a scream, Sarah arching her back and crying his name.  
  
She smiled at him. He pulled his hand out, and kissed her again. As he began to slide his pants off, the doorbell rang. Kane quickly zipped his pants, as Sarah frantically put her shirt on. Kane went to the door. In front of him stood an older man, as tall as Kane, with grayed blonde hair. In the car behind he could see a blonde woman waiting for him.  
  
"Is this where Uriko and Kenji's wedding is?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, They're out back at the guest house."  
  
"You must be Kane, I've heard some good things about you." The man said holding out his hand.  
  
"And your Gado, right? It's a honor." They shook hands, and then Gado turned to leave. He was halfway do to his car when he turned back around. "You might want to tell your girlfriend that next time she goes to answer the door, zip her fly first. Sheesh, you'd think you were the two getting married."  
  
Sarah turned red with embarrassment.  
  
Yugo rushed out to greet his old friend, Long followed slowly behind. He shook Gado's hand with a firm grip. "I'm glad you and Jenny made it, but where's Shina?"  
  
"I'm glad we could make it. Spinal be here later, she said she had to visit some friends while she was in town," Gado replied. Long arrived, and nodded at the old lion.  
  
"There's a slight change of plans. Long's staying with Kenji and Uriko, so your gonna use our spare room."  
  
"I'll just get a hotel," Gado said, "With you two I'll never get any sleep."  
  
"You'd get more than I have," Long said with a smirk.  
  
Gado looked at him in surprise, "Kenji and Uriko getting married, and long cracking jokes? Man, I am getting old," he said headed towards the car.  
  
Kenji looked nervously as Kane, Yugo, Long, and Gado climbed out of his car. "I'm not so sure about this." He said in a nervous sigh.  
  
"C'mon, Kenji, your supposed to go and get plastered the night before your wedding." Yugo reassured him. Don't worry, Uriko's probably out doing the same thing with Alice and Sarah. Besides, it's not like it a strip joint.." They all looked over at him. "Hey, how was I supposed to know they were going to close down?"  
  
They walked into the bar, and sat down. Yugo waved to the bartender. "Hey, Mark, Kenji here's getting hitched tomorrow, you know what that means."  
  
The bartender sent four beers their way. "What does it mean?" Kenji asked with a sense of apprehension.  
  
"You drink half price, that's all." Yugo laughed. Kenji looked down. "Um, I think I'll pass, one of us needs to drive home. "  
  
"Nope," Kane said, "we drew lots earlier to pick a designated driver. I lost."  
  
Kenji grunted in frustration, and took a sip. The golden liquid slid down his throat, leaving a bitter aftertaste. He drank lightly, while Gado and Yugo pounded them back. Long drank his sake at a fair pace, he was fairly drunk but not nearly as bad as those two, while Kane had drank Kenji's body weight in Pepsi. He was somewhat hyper, but otherwise fine.  
  
Then the bartender brought out a karaoke machine. Gado and Long went first, with a very off key performance of "The Devil Went Down to Georgia". Kenji breathed a sigh of relief when they were done. They were so bad he swore he could feel his ears bleed. Long stepped up, at Yugo's constant insistence. His performance of Creed's "Young Grow Old" wasn't bad, albeit slightly slurred. Kane went up next.  
  
"That'll be a hard act to follow, but I'll try my best. This one's dedicated to my friend Kenji Ohgami; he's over there next to the old guy and the boxer. He's getting married tomorrow to a great girl, Uriko Nonomura. Let's give him a big hand! Yeah, this one's one of my favorites, 'You Are the One' by Sentenced." He picked a guitar off the ground, and began playing.  
  
"You're the light at the end of the tunnel The beacon fire in the dark The glimmer of hope and truly the meaning of my life  
  
I say this with all my heart"  
  
Kenji looked up at Kane. Him and Uriko were lucky to have a friend like Kane. He was always there for them, supporting them. If it wasn't for Kane, Kenji might not have even proposed to Uriko in the first place. Then he thought about her even more. She was everything to him.  
  
"You are the only one for me Year to year, in words and deed In all this chaos the trace of clarity You are the only one I see My first and last, my all and everything You are the One.  
  
When dusk falls and obscures the sky You're the shine of the Northern Star No dead of night cane fade the brilliance of your light"  
  
I say this, holder of my heart"  
  
The music had almost a sobering effect on Gado and Yugo, as they sat transfixed by words. Yugo thought about Alice, his new wife, and how fortunate he was to have her. Gado thought about Jenny. Funny meeting your wife so late in life, but that's the way life is sometimes.  
  
"You are the only one for me Year to year, in words and deed In all this chaos the trace of clarity You are the only one I see My first and last, my all and everything You are the One."  
  
Those words touched Long in a different way He thought about all that they had, and what he didn't. A tear escape his eye, and he looked down at his sake. One young woman stood out in his mind, but he only had seen her once, he didn't even know where she was.  
  
"You are the only one In the heart of winter the comfort of the sun You are the One, my love you are the One"  
  
The crowd was silent for a moment, and then erupted into applause. Kane stepped down, and walked over to his friends. "It's about time we left," he said, it's getting late."  
  
Kenji walked into his bedroom, and saw Uriko sleeping. He bent down and kissed her cheek, She awoke as Kenji lay down, and she snuggled into his arms. "What was that for, honey?" she said adoringly.  
  
"For being the One," Kenji replied with a smile. 


	15. Ch 15: Till Death Do Us Part

Ch. 15: Till Death Do Us Part  
  
* Invitations? Check. Cake? Check. Rings? Check. This is it, the Ohgami/Nonomura wedding, and you all invited! *  
  
Sunlight invaded Uriko's eyes. She resisted for a few seconds, and then quickly sprang to her feet. She threw on her robe and ran out to Kane's house. Seconds later, the seven-foot tall man stood before her, barely awake.  
  
"Wake Up! I'm getting married today!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Uriko," Kane said sleepily, "the ceremony doesn't start till two, and it's 6:00 in the morning."  
  
Uriko laughed quietly, and ran back to her house. Kane closed the door, and over to his bed. He yawned, and saw Sarah slowly open her eyes. "Uriko again?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, third time already." he grumbled. "I'm going to go eat. I have to start on the decorations anyway." Kane made his way to the kitchen, made some eggs and started a pot of coffee. After he was done, he got together some of his servants, and heard the door again.  
  
"Uriko again," he grunted as he answered the door. Sure enough, Uriko stood before him. "I'm going, I'm going," he said in defeat. He walked outside and looked at the gazebo. He began formulating the decorum in his mind. His servants carried out boxes of steamers, balloons, a gas tank, and other decorations. "Let's get to work," Kane said.  
  
Kenji looked over at Yugo. "If you hadn't dragged us out last night, you wouldn't be in such rough shape," he told his adopted brother.  
  
"I know, I know," Yugo groaned, "don't patronize me." His wife, Alice passed by, with a large box in his hand.  
  
"I'm headed to Kane's to help Uriko with her dress. See you later!" She called over the closing door. Yugo ground again and held his stomach.  
  
"I'll go get you some coffee," Kenji said dryly.  
  
Scott brushed his hair back, watching his brother hanging streamers over the gazebo. Busuzima wheeled himself over.  
  
"You know sir, this would be a golden opportunity. We could take them all out in one."  
  
"No," Scott sternly replied. "Every little girl dreams of her wedding day. I will not spoil this sacred event." He walked out of the room, and to a green-fluid filled tank, which housed a female body. He placed his hand on it, and looked down. "Soon," he said, "soon."  
  
The streamers began to take shape around the gazebo. Kane stood behind, one eye closed and his hands forming a box shape in front of him. "Good, good, Right there! That's perfect!" he said to a servant putting up a streamer. He looked on, satisfied for a moment, but then grew concerned. The sun was now fully up, signaling the morning. "Four more hours," Kane said worriedly, and so much to do!" He saw a couple of men bringing over a flower-adorned arch, and quickly rushed to them. "Ok, put that right over here, at the gazebo entrance, good, now a little to the right...there! Good job!" He then saw Sarah walk out with a glass of lemonade. She handed it to her boyfriend, who drank it quickly.  
  
"Jeez, with all your doing, you'd think it was us getting married!" She said.  
  
"I just want to make sure everything perfect for them."  
  
"Ok, just relax, your gonna have an aneurysm!" She said walking away.  
  
"Four hours.." Kane thought. The dance floor was being set up, as was the bandstand. "No time to rest!"  
  
Sarah returned to the house, and smelled the scent of food in the air. She walked over to a red sauce, and tasted a bit. "Needs more parsley," she said measuring a tablespoon of the green spice. She stirred, and then looked up. She walked over and batted a hand away from a pot of white cream sauce.  
  
"Uriko, out!" she said. Uriko walked out, and made her way down the hall. She entered a small room adjacent to the back door of the house. She looked at her gown, as she often did this day, and sighed. She walked outside, and beheld Kane's work. It was breathtaking, all the attention to detail he put into it. He scanned around, and saw the man helping to place a dance floor. The bandstand, where Kane would perform, was already set up.  
  
"One hour.." Kenji said to himself. He was halfway dressed, eating a light lunch of a sandwich. Yugo had gotten over his hangover, as had Gado and Long.  
  
"It appears we've met our match. A foe stronger than Shenlong, more devious than Busuzima, and more annoying than Cronos!" Yugo exclaimed  
  
"It's a bow tie," Gado said taking the tie from Yugo. His fingers fumbled with the piece of cloth in a futile gesture to make it presentable. He sighed, until Long came over. He deftly manipulated the cloth into a perfect bow, and handed it to Kenji.  
  
"Kenji, as the closest thing Uriko has to a father, I feel obligated to tell you that if you do anything to hurt her, I'll tie you up just like I did this tie." The Kenpo master said.  
  
Everyone had a slight chuckle, Kenji put his jacket on and walked out of the house with them. He wore a pure white tuxedo that shone out like a beacon over everyone's black outfits. He smiled as the black limousine pulled up, and everyone got inside. It pulled up to the house, and Gado and Long walked out. Gado made his way to the gazebo, where Kane was putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Long made his way to the house, and spotted Sarah still cooking.  
  
"I hope you're almost done," he said.  
  
"Just must let it heat up, then I'll go get ready," she replied.  
  
"Where's Uriko?"  
  
"Back room, second door to the right." Sarah answered, turning to her room. Long walked over to the specified room and turned the handle.  
  
"Uriko?" he said quietly. A blonde haired woman pushed him back.  
  
"She's not ready yet." She said pushing him back. She turned around, and then glanced back at the door. "That man, could it have been..?"  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Mitsuko's voice. "Please Uriko, stop fidgeting!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, but I'm nervous!" Uriko shot back.  
  
"Don't be, everything is going to be fine," Alice reassured her. She walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. "I think we used up the craziness quota at mine and Yugo's wedding."  
  
"Thanks sis." Uriko cried.  
  
"Well isn't this a Kodak moment?" Shina said sarcastically, "If all this hugging keeps up we'll never get done in time."  
  
"Aw, lighten up Shina" Uriko said, holding still long enough to let Mitsuko finish the last preparations on her gown. She stood up, and looked at her daughter. "Oh, my baby girl" she cried putting her arms around Uriko. Uriko held her close, then heard a knock at the door to the outside. Long stood there.  
  
"Everybody's ready," he said. Shina, Mitsuko, and Alice made their way out and took their places. Long entered, and looked at Uriko. "Wow, you look amazing," he said in half-shock. Sweat dripped from Kenji's brow as he saw Shina Alice and Mitsuko descend the aisle. Alice cued Kane, and he began playing an acoustic version of the wedding march on his guitar. Then she emerged, cling to Long's arm as if he were a guide in a maze of darkness. Kenji was awestruck at her beauty. The white strapless dress fit her form perfectly, her veil reaching down along her back to the floor. Her hair was tied up into a bun that rested atop her head. She walked up beside him, Long departing with a kiss on her cheek as they reached him.  
  
"You look amazing," Kenji whispered.  
  
"I've been told," she whispered back.  
  
Gado looked at both of them, and spoke. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in matrimony Kenji Ohgami and Uriko Nonomura.." His speech went on, but the young couple was too transfixed by each other to listen.  
  
"Do you, Kenji Ohgami, take her, Uriko Nonomura, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey her, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Kenji said confidently.  
  
Uriko said the same, and Gado asked about the rings. Kenji reached back, and Yugo handed him the ring. He slipped it on Uriko's finger, and she did the same. They smiled.  
  
"Now, by the power vested in me," Gado said, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
They did just that, and what a kiss it was. The applause started with Sarah as Kane began playing. The party rose tom their feet as the bride and groom walked down the aisle. The pair reached the dance floor, and Kane began playing "Nothing Else Matters", as per Uriko's request. They glided across the dance floor, their movements perfectly mirroring each other's. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and eternity looked back at them. Kane's song wound down, and as it ended they kissed again. Kane turned on a CD player, and stepped down. Sarah went to meet him, and the two joined Uriko and Kenji on the dance floor. Gado and Jenny followed, then Yugo and Alice. Long grabbed Shina's hand, whispered something to her, and led her out. As the night wore on, the cake was served, and they ate the food Sarah had prepared. Into the night, Jenny and Gado went to their hotel, and Long had left with Shina hours ago. Only Kenji with Uriko and Kane with Sarah remained. Sarah looked at the couple, with an almost longing look in her eyes.  
  
"Soon," Kane said touching Sarah's face. "We'll get married after we take care of Scott. I promise."  
  
Sarah rested her head on Kane's chest and cried.  
  
Scott looked on at his monitor and frowned. "This is not at all what I expect of you, Sarah Reilly." 


	16. Ch 16: Shattered Hearts

Ch. 16: Shattered Hearts  
  
Uriko lay perfectly still, the soft light of a lamp shining down on her auburn hair. Not a muscle moved or twitched, her eyes remained fixed on her new husband, Kenji, who was busily drawing in a sketchbook. His eyes raced from the paper to her naked body to the paper again, until he was satisfied.  
  
"It's done," he said finally, turning the paper to Uriko.  
  
"It's great," she replied as he walked over and sat down on the bed. She crawled up on his shoulder and looked down at the drawing.  
  
"No amount of time spent drawing could do you justice," he said.  
  
Uriko blushed. "I love you, Mister Ohgami,"  
  
"I love you too, Misses Ohgami," her husband replied with a kiss. He bent her over, and laid her on the couch. He went over her entire body with his tongue, stopping at her breasts before giving her another kiss. He gently climbed down her, and put his head in between her legs. She moaned passionately as his tongue slipped inside of her.  
  
"Oh Kenji.." she mouthed as she quietly orgasmed. Kenji rose to her, and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips. She opened her legs to invite him in, an invitation he promptly accepted. He began slowly, almost delicately. Uriko grasped Kenji's back and drew herself up. "Faster," she whispered. Kenji did so, until he felt a familiar sensation. He held back, allowing her to reach a second climax, then proceeded. He sprawled on top of her, and stroked her hair. They peppered each other with kisses for hours.  
  
They went to bed, but Uriko was still restless. When Kenji had drifted off to sleep, he got up, put on a robe, and stepped out to the balcony. The cold mountain air caressed her hot, passionate body with a chilly embraced. She shivered, until she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her.  
  
"Honey, what's the matter?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I'm just concerned. Here we are on our honeymoon, while Kane and Sarah are preparing to fight his brother. It just doesn't feel.."  
  
"Shhhh," Kenji cut her off, placing a finger to her lips. "Kane insisted that we go. This is his fight, not ours. Now, come to bed."  
  
Uriko went limp in his arms, and he led her into the house.  
  
Sarah awoke, as she did so many mornings and walked out of bed. The sunlight bathed her in its soft glow, accenting her already stunning features. He heard nothing, the house was silent. She walked to the dojo, and spotted Kane deep in meditation. She could almost feel the energy coming from him, he was primed and ready to go. She looked anxiously out the window. It was August 1st, and Scott was coming.  
  
"But why aren't you bringing Bryan and Adam?" Busuzima exclaimed.  
  
"Because they would not make a difference."  
  
"What about his friends, what if they interfere?" the scientist asked.  
  
"Ohgami and his bride are on their honeymoon, and Reilly is of no concern."  
  
"Oooookay then, but the last time you fought, didn't he kick your ass?  
  
Scott grew irritated. "I never said I was going to fight him. Even with your freaks, he'd still win. Physically, my brother is as close to perfect as you can get. Strength, speed, intelligence, he has it all."  
  
"Then why are we bothering with him?" he yelled  
  
"Because my brother has one all to easy to exploit weakness," Scott answered raining his fist to his chest. "His heart."  
  
It was the middle of the night, and Uriko awoke with a startled cry. She woke her husband.  
  
"What's wrong now, Riko?" he asked with mixed concern and irritation.  
  
"I.." she stuttered, "I feel something terrible is going to happen."  
  
"Uriko, they'll be fine. Kane can handle Scott. We go back tomorrow anyway. Just go back to sleep."  
  
Uriko settled into Kenji's arms. "I guess you're right," she admitted and closed her eyes.  
  
Sarah grew more and more anxious with each passing moment, as Kane remained silent. Suddenly, he rose from his meditation.  
  
"He's here." He said dryly. Sure enough, a black car pulled up, and a lone man exited. His stood out like blight in the bright sun. His dark jacket, dark makeup, and pale complexion seemed to draw all the life from this otherwise beautiful day. Kane approached the door, and felt Sarah tug at his arm. They went through the door together, and Kane walked up to his erratic brother.  
  
"Love is many a splendid thing, isn't it brother?" he said with a grin. "It blinds us to imperfections, and opens our eyes to ideals. But ideals are only what we expect; they are fictitious, while imperfections are facts. Love is an illusion, dear brother, nothing more."  
  
Kane looked on in annoyance. "What are you talking about, Scott?"  
  
"Heh, it seems that when it comes to muscle in our family, you got the lion's share. But compared to me you are but a mental midget."  
  
Kane's annoyance grew, and he clenched his fists. Sarah grabbed his arm. "Calm down, he's trying to anger you."  
  
"That's right dear Sarah, play that little role that you do so well. The innocent, the voice of reason." Scott grinned.  
  
"Cut to the chase, Scott. Or I'll just beat you down and send you home again."  
  
"Must we resort to violence? It is so barbarous, really. I merely came here to talk, dear brother. It's been so long since we had one of our little chats. And what about you, dear Sarah? You never call, you never write, that's no way for old friends to act."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. Sweat poured from her, and her breathing quickened.  
  
"Oh, you mean you didn't tell him about our little arrangement? Naughty, naughty girl."  
  
"What is he talking about?" Kane asked her.  
  
"Listen up, dear brother, and I'll tell you. You see, your darling Sarah was hired by Busuzima and I to monitor you. We had her convince Uriko to introduce you two, she we could, well, I shouldn't say, that would spoil too much of the surprise for you."  
  
Kane was shocked. He looked blankly as Scott climbed into his car a drove off. "Farewell, brother until we meet again."  
  
He stood, still in shock, then bowed his head, and spoke. "Is it true?" he asked.  
  
"Kane..I..yes. I'm sorry, it wasn't.."  
  
Kane began to walk away. Sarah ran to him and put her hand on his arm. "Kane, please I.."  
  
"Don't touch me." He said quietly.  
  
Sarah held to his arm. "Kane, please!"  
  
"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kane screamed, twisting around and flinging his arm. The force knocked Sarah to the ground. His body heaved with heavy breathing, and tears ran down his face. She could see his face, and his eyes. She could see the pain, the shock, and the betrayal in his eyes. A tear dripped from her eye. Kane turned, and walked away.  
  
"What have I done?" Sarah said through her tears, and then broke down as his motorcycle drove away. 


	17. Ch 17: The Awakening

Ch. 17: The Awakening  
  
Sarah sat, holding his clothing. Her memories of him flashed through her mind. A doorbell rang, a voice called out her name. She didn't respond. She couldn't. She lost the one person who meant anything to her. The door burst open, and footsteps approached her. Kenji and Uriko, but she still didn't acknowledge them. Not until his name came up.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?" Uriko asked, "Where's Kane."  
  
"Kane..." Sarah said, his name catching in her throat, "is gone..." she managed before breaking down.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, carrying Sarah to the kitchen table. She sat her down and made her a hot cup of coffee. Kenji stood nearby, as Sarah tried to gather herself. Her sobs subsided, as she began her story.  
  
"Scott came back yesterday, as he said he would. He was alone, there was no fight, and Scott only talked. He told Kane that I was hired by him and Busuzima to watch Kane, and monitor him for them."  
  
Uriko looked on in shock. "That's not true, is it?" she asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, it is." She began crying again. Kenji moved to her in a hostile manner, but Uriko put out her arm to stop him.  
  
"Tell me everything," she told Sarah.  
  
"It happened three months before I met you. My sister took ill, and was on death's door. A man approached my mother and I, saying he could cure her. We accepted her offer, and in exchange I was to monitor a man by the name of Kane Darkholm, and report back to him."  
  
"Just like Kane's mother..."  
  
"But the more I got to know him, I realized that I couldn't follow through with my assignment. At first I was pretending to care about him, but I realized that I had fallen in love with him. I purposefully sent false information to him."  
  
"What were you supposed to monitor?"  
  
"Scott told me what to look for, and Kane himself later told me. According to them, Kane was born with two beast forms.  
  
"The Tabula? The hyper beast, right?"  
  
"No, Kane has no mark, at least in that sense. Kane's mother was Japanese, but he obviously inherited most of his father's features. His mother was descended from a long line of Shinto priests. Their ancestor was a warrior, who fought against a powerful samurai named Sezaku. But Sezaku was also a demon, a powerful one at that. Kane's ancestor was equipped to seal him, but the seal was broken during the fight. As a last resort, Kane's ancestor sealed the demon within herself. Ever since then, each of her bloodline has had two zoanthrope forms. One is their natural one, the other is an extension of Sezaku."  
  
"And Scott wants to awaken Sezaku?"  
  
"No. Sezaku is incomplete with this generation, since there are two Darkholm brothers. Scott wants the power to be near the surface, so he can siphon it. That only happens in moments of extreme negative emotion."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Uriko asked.  
  
"Kane asked me not to. He didn't want to concern you."  
  
"I see." Kenji said headed towards the door, "I will find Kane. C'mon."  
  
"No." Sarah said. "I've caused him enough pain, seeing me will only make things worse."  
  
Kenji grunted, and left. He grabbed his ninja armor and sword, as a precaution. Kane's trail was warm, and it didn't take long for Kenji to find him in a run down bar on the outskirts of the city. Kenji walked in, and sat next to Kane.  
  
"I guess you know," Kane said.  
  
"Yeah, and more. But that's not important."  
  
"She betrayed me." Kane said dryly.  
  
"And you did us once. True that you admitted it, but she had a lot more to lose than you. She loves you Kane, we found her sitting among a pile of your clothes crying."  
  
Kane said nothing for a second. "Don't be so stubborn Kane. I know you better than that."  
  
"Do you?" a familiar voice said. The pair turned to see Scott holding a vial in his hand. "This is the menagerie agent. It has a neat little property we learned about, it could duplicate another's beast for, you heard about that legend surrounding our mother, didn't you Kane? I think you can guess what I'm thinking about."  
  
Kane's eyes grew red. "You...I've taken enough of your interference!"  
  
"Kenji looked at Kane in horror. "Those eyes," he thought, "they're not human!" Kenji grabbed Kane's arm "Kane, fight it!" he yelled as electricity ran down the man's body. As he finished his thought, a pair of ebon wings sprouted from his back. Scott threw his vial at the creature, only to watch it shatter in mid air.  
  
"I must thank you, Scott Darkholm, for giving me life once more."  
  
Scott ran at the creature, but found his body frozen and stiff. He grunted, trying to escape, but in vain.  
  
"For your reward, a quick death."  
  
Scott looked on in horror as Kane drew his arm across his body. It grinned s he flung his arm, letting three feathers fly from his wing towards Scott. They impacted his chest, nailing him to the wall. Scott looked up in horror, then his head dropped, blood running from his mouth.  
  
"Kane?" Kenji asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, and no." the demon smiled at him, and flung the ninja through a wall. Kenji groaned, and rose to his feet.  
  
"Would you really raise a blade to your friend?" The creature hissed.  
  
"You may have Kane's body, but you're not him." Kenji said in defiance. He lunged, rushing past the demon as he did the same. They stood still for a moment, and a cut burst open from the demons arm, and a smaller one opened across Kenji's face. Kenji turned back around, only to find himself airborne. His back crashed against the bar, sending splinters all over the place. The demon approached, ready to deliver the killing blow. Kenji could barely move. He was helpless. But something stopped the creature, and for a moment the monster's darkened eyes turned human once more.  
  
"Kane," Kenji thought as it flew away, "you're still in there?" With that thought the ninja blacked out.  
  
It had been three hours before Kenji made it home. He looked at the concerned Uriko and Sarah.  
  
"We saw that disturbance on the news. Honey, are you okay?" Uriko asked flinging herself in Kenji's arms.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, "but Kane..."  
  
"I figured as much" Sarah said heading to the bedroom. She walked over to Kane's Masamune blade and removed the diamond cover. "Kane warned me that this could happen, and left me instructions on what to do if it did. Scott's awakened something he cannot comprehend. There's only one way to end this."  
  
"You don't mean.?" Uriko began.  
  
Her words were cut off by the swoosh of the blade. "I have no choice," Sarah said in as cold a manner as she could. 


	18. Ch 18: Ne Me Mori Facias

Ch 18: Ne Me Mori Facias  
  
She walked the streets of Tokyo, clinging the Masamune sword. The rain poured down on her, impeding her progress. Where she any other person, or this any other mission, she may have given up long ago. But she needed to do this, for them. For Uriko Ohgami-Nonomura, on this day, failure was not an option.  
  
It had been two hours since Kenji came home, battered and bruised. He could barely stand, and barely walk. He told them how Kane had transformed, and how he had killed Scott Darkholm. Sarah grabbed the blade that belonged to him, and was prepared to end his suffering, by ending his life. Kenji grabbed her neck, pinching a nerve and rendering her unconscious. He said he would do the deed. But she couldn't let him do that. She did the same to him, and walked off with the blade. She was the one who brought Kane into their lives, and if she needed to, she would be the one to take him out.  
  
Uriko looked up at the mountain that one once downtown Tokyo. Sarah told them this would happen, that the demon would need to incubate in order to become whole. Somewhere in there, in that mass of feather and power, was Kane Darkholm. She grasped the sword tighter, and ran towards it.  
  
She approached the cocoon with extreme caution. It seemed to emanate a mysterious light. Its very presence disturbed Uriko, but it was too late to have second thoughts. She held the sword firm, and in one quick stroke tore open a hole in the fabric. She stepped through, and the entrance sealed behind her.  
  
"Ne me mori facias"  
  
Something made a chill run down her spine, despite the warmth and humidity. She let out a heavy sigh, and walked forward, She had barely made a few paces when several creatures barred her path. There features her vaguely human, but twisted and contorted, as if thief faces had been stretched onto bodies that where far too large. She stood her ground, her hand resting on the hilt of the sword. One of the creatures pounced, and Uriko sprang into action. She made three fast slashes, and three creatures fell to the floor. She moved so fast none of them could see her, as she took out the last of them.  
  
"I'll have to thank Kenji for those Iaido lessons..." she said walking away.  
  
"Ne me mori facias"  
  
The path was a long and winding one, she dared not to touch the walls. She didn't know what was in them. She grew fearful; she almost wished she had let Kenji go.  
  
"No," she thought, "I can't think like that. I have to be strong, not just for Kane, but for Kenji and Sarah too."  
  
Uriko walked into another room, a wide-open one housing several more creatures. She disposed of them easily enough, but a larger one took their place. She swiftly leapt out of the way as one of them struck the ground with a blow that would have surely killed her. She rested her hand on the blade once more, and ran at the creature.  
  
"Here goes nothing." She thought as she ran by it. She came to a stop behind it, and looked over her shoulder as it split in two, and fell. "Man, this sword is awesome."  
  
"Ne me mori facias"  
  
I felt like hours had passed. Each hallway the same as the last, each room the same as the previous. Until one, it was different. The red haze was gone, and she could clearly hear the chanting that had begun with her entrance.  
  
"Ne me mori facias"  
  
She recognized it, somehow. But she couldn't remember what it meant. All around her images of her loved one swirled around her. Long, Gado, Mitsuko, Alice, Sarah, Kenji, they all were chanting. Then, they were gone, and one stood before her. Kane...  
  
"Ne me mori facias"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked in desperation. The aspiration disappeared, leaving her alone. "Oh, why didn't I stay awake in Latin class?" she began to think.  
  
She walked on, until she came upon another doorway. The red haze returned, and she walked forward, but paused when she saw it.  
  
"Ne me mori facias"  
  
It hung as if it were crucified against the wall. It's skin stretched out far beyond what it was meant to hold. It's eyes screamed in agony, yet it's lips remained silent. Yet somewhere in it's contorted visage, in it's agonized appearance, Uriko saw a glimmer of recognition in its eyes. She drew the sword, and approached.  
  
"Kane? My God, Kane, what's happened to you?" she said. It took all the strength she had to keep back the twisting knot in the pit of her stomach. Waves of vomit tried to burst from her mouth, but she kept them all in. So naturally, she had no strength to keep back the ocean of tears for her friend.  
  
"Ne me mori facias"  
  
She searched her mind for the meaning of his words. "Mori... mori...that means die... Do not let me die? Is that it Kane, you don't want to die?"  
  
Uriko walked over and placed a hand on the immobile Kane's check. Despite it's wretched appearance, it felt nearly the same as her dear friend. She cried, as she realized what it all meant.  
  
"You're still in there, aren't you? You're fighting it. But you need our help." She said.  
  
"Urrrrriiiiikoooooooo" it whispered. Uriko sheathed the sword, and walked away.  
  
"I can't do it," she admitted. "He's still my friend, no matter what he's become." She turned back, and to the doorway. She looked back one last time.  
  
"We'll save you, I promise."  
  
She walked through the corridors, but it seemed shorter this time, there was no one there to bar her path. She realized their purpose. Kane wanted to shield her from what he had become. She almost wished they succeeded. She made it to the outer membrane, sliced it open, and walked out. Sarah and Kenji were waiting for her. She laid the sword at their feet.  
  
"I couldn't do it. He's still in there."  
  
"Then I will," Kenji said picking up the blade.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?!" Uriko exclaimed. "Kane's still alive in there!"  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" he asked coldly.  
  
"There has to be a way to save him." Sarah answered. "I don't care what it takes, but I'll find a way.  
  
As she finished her thought, a shadowy figure jumped from the shadows. The trio looked behind them in shock.  
  
"You cannot find the answer within, without knowing the question without. And both lie with me," it said. Now, everyone around had to confront another fact, one perhaps even more shocking than Kane's appearance.  
  
Scott Darkholm is alive. 


	19. Ch 19: Lost Soul

Ch. 19: Lost Souls  
  
"What question?" Scott said in his mocking tone. "Hush, children. Beg the question, rue the answer."  
  
Just then, Kenji's cell phone rang. He picked it up, and walked off.  
  
Sarah looked on, annoyed. "I don't know how you're alive," she said, "But I haven't the time to kill you now.  
  
A semi-familiar voice came in over the phone. "Kenji? It's Raven, Kane's father. Tell me, is my son...?"  
  
"I think you know what's happened. Your other son is here, as well."  
  
"Other son? Kane's my only child," he said befuddled.  
  
"Time is something we have in abundance, yet never it's enough. I know how to free my dear brother, but, as much as I hate to admit it, I'll need your help."  
  
"What's in it for you?" she shot back.  
  
"My life. What point is there in living in a dead world?"  
  
"He has a point." Uriko said, "What do we have to do?"  
  
"As a child, our father used us to test the Menagerie Agent. He was a brilliant businessman but a terrible father. This, aberration, is born of those cells. I have here the antidote, which, in theory at least, would kill the organism. But it must be injected into Kane himself."  
  
"Great," Uriko sighed, "that means one of us will have to go in."  
  
"I shall," Scott said approaching the membrane. As he made contact, a bright light flashed, blinding everyone, and the enigmatic genius was thrown to the ground.  
  
"It appears my brother is a little less than thrilled to let me in."  
  
"Sarah took the vial out of Scott's hand, and grabbed the Masamune blade. "I'm going," she said with cold determination. "It's the least that I owe him."  
  
"Sarah wait," Kenji said approaching her, "when you were asked to spy on Kane, was it Busuzima or Scott that approached you?"  
  
"Busuzima," she answered, "but why is that important now?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Take this." Kenji said handing her a small device. "It's a two way radio and video camera."  
  
Sarah put the device on her belt loop, and ran inside the membrane. It sealed behind her, as it did with Uriko. She took a deep breath, and walked forward. The same dampness that earlier clung to Uriko still hung in the air. She took a deep breath, and walked forward. Uriko's voice guided her as she made her way through the maze, and to the room that housed her love. She pieced the veil, and beheld the sight Uriko saw only hours before. She walked forward, holding back the same repulsion and grief that filled her friends heart, and prepared the syringe.  
  
"Don't worry, baby, I'll get you out of there."  
  
She was only a few steps away when the walls around him forced shut, and a giant creature emerged from it. She dropped the syringe and jumped out of the way, transforming as she did so. As she flew above it, she contemplated her next action. She swooped down and slashed at its arm  
  
It swatted at her, knocking her away. As she regained her wits, the creature reared its head back and let loose a ball of fire that nearly singed Sarah's feathers. She flew up, and dove down, using the sword to slice at its legs.  
  
I let out a howl of pain and kneeled. She grabbed the sword and prepared to end its life, but a voice over the communicator pleaded her not too.  
  
"Sarah wait! That's not the monster, that's Kane!" Kenji yelled.  
  
Sarah hesitated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"That's Kane, he's trying to keep you away. He doesn't want you to see what he's become. He still loves you." Kenji said over the communicator.  
  
Sarah dropped to the ground, and resumed her human form. She walked over to the creature, and placed her hand on its cheek. "Oh Kane, it's okay. I'm here to help you." She kissed it, and picked up the syringe. The creature stood, and looked at her with darkened eyes.  
  
"Okay, not it the monster!" Kanji warned. Sarah narrowly avoided a powerful blow, and saw the creature's arm stuck in the floor. "  
  
"Now's my chance!" she said.  
  
She opened the syringe and coated the sword in the Menagerie agent. A fierce, determined look covered her face as she stood with the sword in hand. She looked at the monster's chest, where Kane was held. She hoisted the sword as a spear and launched it.  
  
Her aim was dead on, the creature let out a howl as it began to dissolve. She looked frantically around, until she saw Kane lying in the middle of the monster's remains. She picked him up on her shoulder, and ran, as the cocoon collapsed around them. It seemed as if they weren't going to make it, when Kane awoke. He picked Sarah up, and ran as fast as he could, barely making it in time. The cocoon collapsed, but they were safe. Kenji and Uriko ran to greet them. Raven had since joined them, and likewise ran out to greet his son.  
  
"Kane, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
As the friends embraced, Scott wandered around the cocoon's remains, as if searching for something.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Kane exclaimed, grabbing his father's throat. "If you hadn't used me in your experiments, if you hadn't created the Menagerie Project, none of this would have happened!"  
  
Scott stood up, holding a vial of red liquid in his hand.  
  
"I had no choice, I did what I had to do!"  
  
"I was your son, not some lab experiment!" he cried, throwing the old man to the ground.  
  
"It worked!" Scott exclaimed! "All this planning, all this waiting! You all played your roles exactly as I knew you would! And now I truly get to live!"  
  
They ran to him, but too late. He drank to liquid, and a red glow shone from his eyes. Scales covered his body, sharpening his hands into claws. The wings of his beast form sprouted forth, but her retained his human form. The shadows of night seemed to cloak him; soon all that was visible was a silhouette and those glowing eyes.  
  
"Good God almighty," Raven said in shock.  
  
"I am almighty," Scott said, a tentacle sprouting from his body. "I am God!" His tentacle pieced the old man's chest and smashed him into a building.  
  
Kane stood, his eyes dissecting his brother. "It's easy to be almighty to an old man, but lets see how you fare against us!"  
  
He pounced on his brother, with Sarah, Kenji, and Uriko close behind. 


	20. Ch 20: Drown Together

Ch. 20: Drown Together  
  
*This is it, the final chapter. It's been fun, but this is where Kane and Sarah's story end. But look for my next fic; a spin-off titled "Immortal" starring Shina, in which Kane and Sarah also make an appearance. *  
  
*"Drown Together" is copyrighted to Sentenced *  
  
*I'd like to thank everybody who's taken the time to read and review this, and to Lost Star, whom is always willing to give me a swift boot in the butt to get me moving! And you too Tiger, for supplying 75% of the reviews! *  
  
"Take this love, my dear, and cherish it in your heart  
  
you shall have no fear.  
  
Nothing could tear us apart"  
  
Red rage filled Kane's eyes as his hands wrapped around Scott's throat. A snarl on his lips betrayed a growl of anger, while his friends found themselves unable to penetrate the area that Scott stood. They tried to approach, but each time they involuntarily jerked back, and fell to the ground.  
  
Finally, Kenji, who had not moved since the initial lunge, spoke.  
  
"It's no use," he said quietly. "This is a fight between Kane and himself, we cannot interfere."  
  
Kane's hands tightened around Scott's neck, but the enigmatic one merely smiled, with a swat of his hand, Kane was thrown to the ground. He grunted, and rose to his feet, his eyes now filled with righteous indignation. He ran at Scott, swinging his right arm wildly. His fist connected with a thunderous blow that knocked the creature back, causing blood to spray from his mouth. He followed u with blow after blow, driving Scott back with each. He prepared the finish his assault with a powerful double axe handle, but was cut off by a fierce uppercut by Scott.  
  
As Kane reeled from the blow, Scott ran up with a kick to his face, sending him flying. Kane landed hard, with the wind knocked out of him. He slowly rose, as Scott approached. Kane grabbed the Masamune and rushed Scott.  
  
"Accept this love sincere, from the bottom of my heart  
  
for now our time is here.  
  
and love shall heal the scars"  
  
Kane made several wild slashes, with one hitting Scott on the arm. Kane seized the opportunity to run the sword through Scott's chest. He let the blade go, Scott reeling back. He reached down, and pulled the blade from his body. The wound seemed to heal instantly, and now Scott was armed.  
  
"Now twilight hides the clear, and haunts the day away  
  
we cross the last frontier,  
  
and it sets our hearts ablaze"  
  
Sarah looked at Kenji in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"The Waves lie still and gleaming on Our Sea  
  
.and we're drifting down the stream."  
  
Scott flew at Kane with inhuman speed, and plunged the sword through his chest. Kane looked in shock, and fell to the ground. Amazingly, he found himself alive. In half shock, he removed the protruding blade. He didn't understand what had just happened, nor did he care.  
  
He transformed into his beast form, and rammed Scott. His momentum carried them to a nearby building. The shattered the wall, kicking up a cloud of dust a debris that blocked any view of them.  
  
"Let's drown ourselves in this love  
  
my darling, my only one  
  
Let's give our lives for this love we are in  
  
- make it forever."  
  
"I noticed something rather peculiar about Kane. Haven't you ever noticed that he seems a little too perfect? How he's so loyal, seemingly has it all, and rarely gets angry? It's almost as if he has no faults at all." Kenji answered  
  
"Let me dry your tears  
  
and hold you in embrace  
  
until we disappear in the crimson haze"  
  
The fight raged on among the dust, Kane taking wild shots and Scott giving as much as he received. Neither seemed to be able to gain any sort of upper hand on the other. Every blow was answered for; every parry responded to, every throw escaped.  
  
"The Flames rise still so freezing on Our Sea  
  
.and we're drifting down the stream."  
  
"That because Scott is perfect," Kenji continued. "He has no faults at all, only what is pressured on him by outside forces, and he still manages to come out on top in the end."  
  
"Let's drown ourselves in this love  
  
my darling, my only one  
  
Let´s give our lives for this love we are in  
  
(we´ll) do it together."  
  
Scott took to the air, and Kane followed in close pursuit, the hovered for an instant, with their glazes attempting to penetrate the other's soul and getting nothing.  
  
".and we take our dive into the waters of eternity.  
  
.here all pain has died and the only ones are you and me."  
  
"Raven confirmed what I suspected. Kane was torn between his inherent kindness and his anger over the experiments performed on him as a child. As a result, he tapped into the demon's power within him to create a vessel to put all those negative emotions. Kane and Scott are different sides of the same person. That's why they're so evenly matched."  
  
"The Haze lies still and bleeding on Our Sea  
  
.and we're drifting down the stream.  
  
(-to eternity!)"  
  
The sky erupted as the two fighters grappled. Their hands locked, each struggling to overpower the other.  
  
"So, then this fight will go on forever?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, there is one person who can help him, the keeper of his soul. He's in conflict with himself. Torn between his hate, and his love for you. He knows full well what Scott is."  
  
Sarah nodded. "I understand," she replied, changing into her beast form and flying through the barrier and towards her lover.  
  
"Kane, I know about you," she yelled. "But you needn't battle with yourself! No matter what, I love you!"  
  
As she spoke those words, the glow surrounding Scott and Kane intensified. Kane gained the upper hand, and the last thing she could see was the Kane smiling.  
  
When the glow had dulled, Sarah saw a figure floating in the middle of it. He was vaguely recognizable as Kane, but different. He was smaller, and his once rugged red hair had turned into a soft, silky black. His frame was of a lighter build, but his face was still the same. The glow disappeared, and Sarah caught him. She floated to the ground, and lay him down. After what seemed an eternity, his eyes opened. They were still the warm, loving eyes she had always known.  
  
"Kane?" she said gently stroking his hair. He rose to his feet, and walked several steps. He spoke, in a soft, gentle tone she had only heard in their most tender moments.  
  
"Thank you," was all he said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sarah asked urgently.  
  
"I need to find myself," Kane answered. "When Scott and I were two, I knew exactly who I was. But now, there is too much doubt. I can still hear him, inside of me."  
  
"Not alone you're not," Sarah said running to his side. "I'll be at your side, no matter what.  
  
Kenji and Uriko embraced as the two transformed, a raven and a dove, and flew off, hand in hand. They turned back once.  
  
"Thank you, my friends." Kane said. The word "Friends" seemed to stick in his throat, as if it was the first time he ever said it, and meant it. Then the two departed.  
  
"Let's drown ourselves in this love  
  
my darling, my only one  
  
(Let's) set sacrifices for this love we are in  
  
- make it forever.  
  
Let's drown ourselves in this love  
  
Let's give our lives for this love we are in  
  
(we´ll) do it together." *** Epilogue:  
  
And that is my story. It's been nearly three years since those days. And despite the hardships I endured, I count them among the best days of my life.  
  
Kenji sold off RavenTech, and using the proceeds to start the Ohgami- Nonomura Foundation, a worldwide charity organization. I sold him my house, as I have little use for it now. Uriko is pregnant with their first and second children, twins, one boy and one girl. They're expected in about four months, and not a day later, Kenji hopes. I stop by every now and then, to see how they are doing. At times, I'm glad I'm not around that often, Uriko can barely move, so Kanji constantly has to wait on her. Poor guy.  
  
As for myself, I'm still on my journey to find my balance. I'm currently staying with Shaolin monks in China. I've picked up many different fighting styles in these travels, and every day I feel closer to finding myself. What I'll do then, I have no idea. I've learned to take things one day at a time, as I cannot plan out everything that happens.  
  
Sarah, true to her word, has been at my side this whole time. We are still not married, as I do not consider our ordeal to be over. But it doesn't matter to us, we're married in our hearts, and nothing else matters.  
  
The End. 


End file.
